Kingdom Come
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Remus y Tonks por fin viven juntos en tranquilidad, pero un viaje de trabajo a Irlanda lleno de sorpresas y misterio cambiará sus vidas. Aventura protagonizada por la pareja RT, más personajes originales. Capítulo final arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una mera introducción, intento (no sé si lo logro) darle un toque de misterio a este fic en capítulos venideros y otras sorpresillas. Esto se desarrolla cuando todo lo de la Guerra termina, cuando se supone que todos ya son tranquilos y felices, no sé si haya spoilers, tal vez haga mención de algunos hechos, sobre todo a cerca de HBP pero nada sumamente revelador. 

Perdón si he dejado otros fics inconclusos, este me tiene muy entusiasmada así que espero reviews, por favor!

* * *

**El hombre que debería ser rey**

1.

Sus ojos bien abiertos miraban el techo despintado, podía sentir la respiración uniforme de la persona acostada junto a él, escuchar ese suspirar calmado lo tranquilizaba, siempre tenía ese efecto con él, pero esa noche en especial sentía como si la cama se lo comiera, como si cayera al vacío, como si nunca fuera a regresar de la oscuridad, sentimiento que se veía acentuado por el cielo sin luna que lograba ver por la ventana, sólo un halo plateado reinaba el campo de estrellas, era luna nueva, la mejor temporada del mes para él, sabía que faltaba mucho para la luna llena y su fatiga por la luna llena anterior ya había desaparecido, y pese a todo, esa noche, como las noches anteriores desde hace semanas, se sentía incompleto, ajeno y lejano, como un forastero.

"¿Qué pasa?" aquella voz sonó difusa, confusa, pero sabía que provenía de la persona junto a él, Nymphadora Tonks, una joven metamorfomaga, esto quiere decir que puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, pero fuera de su cabello, casi siempre lucía igual; extrovertida, arrojada, arriesgada, hiperactiva, irradiaba luz propia, muy diferente a él.

Él se dio la vuelta sobre la cama para poder ver de frente a su acompañante. "Nada" la voz ronca de Remus Lupin sonó cansada, más de lo normal "es sólo que no puedo dormir".

Hacía tiempo que todo había terminado, con bajas y sufrimientos pero su batalla contra Lord Voldemort había llegado a su fin, dando espacio para que el amor floreciera entre todos aquellos que combatieron ferozmente al Señor Oscuro, y así fue, muchas relaciones nacieron, otras se concretaron, como la de Remus y Tonks, que no estaban casados por supuesto, ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado siquiera, pero vivían juntos apaciblemente en una casa en los suburbios de Londres, un lugar llamado Barking. Las leyes en relación a los hombre lobo en el Ministerio de Magia no había desaparecido, pero sí suavizado su veredicto, esto le facilitaba a Remus conseguir trabajo, no los más apasionantes ni los mejor remunerados, trabajaba en el Ministerio en un tedioso y aburrido puesto burocrático, pero era algo, y sentía que así no dependía completamente de ella, no se lo hubiera perdonado si así fuera, ella seguía siendo Auror, pese a ser atolondrada era muy buena en su trabajo.

Tonks suspiró y abrazó a Remus, usando su pecho de almohada. Él sintió que ese tremendo vacío que sentía desaparecía al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su compañera, aunque no del todo, finalmente la noche le ganó y se quedó dormido unos momentos más tarde, sin embargo, seguía intranquilo, seguía sintiéndose incompleto.

Esa mañana, él se despertó temprano como siempre a preparar el desayuno, algo ligero para comenzar el día. Con un movimiento de su varita puso la tetera sobre el fuego para preparar café, tostó panes y colocó los tarros de mermelada sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. La joven se despertó unos minutos después, bostezando y estirándose entró a la cocina aun en pijama de franela rosa.

"Buenos días" él saludó, aunque seguía metido en sus quehaceres.

"Buenos días" ella contestó bostezando y tomando su lugar en la mesa. Cuando menos lo notó un plato llegó flotando y se poso frente a ella, después un pan tostado hizo lo mismo y el cuchillo comenzó a untar mermelada de fresa sobre él. "Gracias..." ella sonrió al darse cuenta que él ya no necesitaba preguntar de qué sabor quería su mermelada, pues ya sabía que su favorita era la de fresa.

Segundos más tarde él se sentó frente a ella y olió, cual catador, el café que acababa de servirse sólo para darle un trago posteriormente, era una costumbre reciente que ni siquiera notaba, comió su pan sin mermelada y ambos desayunaban en silencio.

"Ya son muchas noches en las que no puedes dormir" ella dijo tras tragarse el último trozo de su pan tostado.

Él la miró con las cejas levantadas "pensé que tu dormías profundamente, no quiero molestarte" contestó dejando la taza vacía a un lado.

"No me molestas... es sólo que... me preocupo, es decir, no duermes cuando hay luna llena y ahora no duermes incluso si no la hay" Tonks tenía un punto, Remus la miró fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido, quería explicarle pero ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba.

Tras unos segundos de silencio él decidió hablar "últimamente..." comenzó pero fue interrumpido por una lechuza que golpeteaba la ventana de la cocina.

Ella se puso de pie a prisa "parece una lechuza del ministerio..." dijo y abrió la ventana, el ave entró aleteando y se posó sobre la mesa, justo frente a Remus, en efecto, llevaba un mensaje del Ministerio e iba dirigido a Tonks, quien tomó el pergamino y lo leyó en voz baja.

Parecía un mensaje largo, y por la expresión de la joven, era algo importante. Incluso lo leyó dos veces mientras Remus la miraba en silencio, "¿pasa algo?" dijo con voz grave.

"No... bueno, no sé..." ella contestó "me tengo que ir" dijo con aprensión, él no comprendía y eso se notaba en su expresión. "Te explico más tarde" la joven bruja hizo un movimiento con su varita cambiando su pijama por ropa casual, dio un paso y besó a Remus en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

"Últimamente me siento como un forastero" dijo Remus para si, completando la frase que la lechuza había interrumpido.

Unos minutos después él también salió rumbo a su trabajo, pese a tener ahora una economía estable, seguía vistiendo ropas rotas y roídas, como si todo el dinero que ganaba lo guardara y no lo usara a menos que fuera necesario, causa, tal vez, de no haber tenido dinero por mucho tiempo.

XxXxXxX

Esa noche, el primero en llegar del trabajo fue él, se sorprendió pues casi siempre llegaba primero ella, además, había salido de la casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado, no se sintió preocupado hasta unas horas más tardes. Sentado en un sillón trataba de concentrarse en un libro que leía al revés, de todos modos, las letras parecían un montón de garabatos en ese instante, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, angustiada por su compañera.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y no había lugar para sentirse como las noches anteriores, con ese enorme vacío, esa noche estaba sólo preocupado. Incluso pensó en salir a buscarla pero era obvio que estaba en una misión importante del Ministerio, para eso la llamaron en la mañana de todos modos.

Horas más tarde por fin aparecía, escuchó con claridad como abrían la perilla de la puerta principal con cautela, ella entró sigilosamente hasta que lo vio sentado en el sillón con aquel libro en su regazo. "Creí que ya estarías dormido" dijo ella dejando su actitud de cautela.

Pero él no respondió, Tonks se acercó y se sentó junto a él, se notaba cansada, nunca la había visto así. "¿Algo grave?" él decidió preguntar.

"Normalmente estoy dispuesta a trabajar todo el día, ya sabes, mucha acción y adrenalina..." ella comenzó "pero estar escuchando a un tipo hablar por horas no es para nada divertido" Remus sonrió con aquello, le cansaba más sentarse y escuchar aburridos discursos a salir a la calle para capturar magos descarriados.

"¿Sólo fue eso?" él preguntó, notó a Tonks bastante fastidiada y tal vez hablando de eso se sentiría mejor, o quizá, tendría el efecto opuesto, Remus decidió arriesgarse.

"Hay un problema muy grave..." ella miró a Remus con preocupación, como si ese problema lo incluyera y afectara "hay gente desapareciendo en Dublín y sus alrededores"

"¿Alguna idea de qué esté pasando?" Remus se alegró que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a hablar, aunque no le agradó la forma en que lo miró.

La bruja recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él rompiendo contacto visual. "Ninguna... Aurores irlandeses vinieron a Londres a pedir ayuda pues no pueden controlar estas desapariciones, lo único que se sabe es que..." ella pausó, él sintió como si el resto de la frase fuera terrible, "lo único que se sabe es que todos los desaparecidos eran licántropos"

Remus pudo comprender completamente la preocupación en la mirada, incluso en las palabras, de Tonks. "Oh..." él suspiró súbitamente "¿qué harán?"

"Tememos, eso es lo único... tememos que esa ola se extienda hasta Escocia, Gales e Inglaterra, no tenemos idea de qué esté sucediendo... y..." hizo otra pausa terrible, él sintió nuevamente que el resto no era para nada bueno.

"Y..." él trató de apresurar la respuesta.

Sobre su hombro, Remus sintió como si Tonks se desvaneciera, se aligerara, se esfumara "y tengo que ir a Irlanda a ver qué pasa" dijo apartando su cabeza del hombro del mago.

"Te marchas" Remus intentó de darle entonación de pregunta a esa frase, simplemente no pudo, afirmó con contundencia.

Volvieron a encontrar sus miradas, con un movimiento imperceptible ella tomó la mano de aquel hombre que tenía enfrente y sonrió "sí, por unos días... tal vez meses, ya sabes, hasta que descubramos qué pasa" era muy extraño para Remus escucharla decir eso con esa tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿qué no le dolía dejarlo así como así?. "Tú vienes conmigo"

"¿Qué?" para Remus esas últimas tres palabras no tenían ningún sentido.

La sonrisa en rostro de Tonks se acentuó más "sí, el Ministerio está pagando todo, pues es cosa oficial y todo eso, y me han dicho que el viaje es para dos personas, es decir, para mi y un acompañante"

La incredulidad de Remus era obvia, estaba clara en su rostro "yo tengo que trabajar, y tu irás a trabajar"

"Ah ¿no quieres acompañarme" colocando sus manos en la cintura y con el cejo fruncido, ella dijo bromeando.

Él sonrió "por supuesto que sí... además, merezco unas vacaciones, aunque no es precisamente en lo que había pensado"

Sonriendo ella se lanzó sobre él para besarlo, quien correspondió. "Así que... nos vamos a Dublín"

_...continurá_


	2. Chapter 2

el segundo capítulo... aparecen 2 personajes originales. Por favor, necesito reviews, si no dejo de publicar esto.

* * *

2.

Y repentinamente ambos estaban viajando en tren a Liverpool para embarcarse a Irlanda, era de ese modo porque era una investigación delicada y tenían que ser lo más discreto posible, con ellos iba otro Auror, sin acompañante, un hombre de unos 30 años de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro extremadamente corto, muy alto, el rostro marcado con arrugas prematuras, sus manos eran desproporcionadamente largas, parecía ser buen amigo de Tonks, pues era bastante abierto al platicar con ella, poseía un gran sentido del humor, su nombre: Adam Bennett.

Mientras Tonks y Bennett platicaban, Remus miraba el paisaje pero estaba atento a la conversación.

"El Ministerio Irlandés de Magia es bastante inexperto... por eso pidieron ayuda con nosotros, ellos dicen inexperto, yo digo incompetente" charlaba Tonks muy tranquilamente, junto a ella Remus llevaba la cabeza recargada en el cristal de la ventana, y en frente estaba Bennett.

"¡Hey, mis padres eran irlandeses" Bennett se ofendió, aunque era más una broma que un reclamo.

La joven bruja rió de buena manera "yo dije el Ministerio Irlandés, no todos los irlandeses" pausó "además por la cercanía es un problema que atañe igualmente a Inglaterra..." añadió con un tono más serio.

Era un viaje considerablemente largo, así que comieron, durmieron, platicaron, hicieron de todo y sin embargo seguían faltando horas para llegar. En la noche, Bennett por fin había caído rendido y roncaba desde su lugar, Tonks usó de almohada el hombro de Remus quien no podía dormir y observaba a su eterna enemiga en el cielo, amenazadoramente en cuarto creciente.

"¿Estás dormido?" Remus escuchó la susurrante voz de Tonks que al parecer había estado simulando estar dormida.

"No... no puedo" contestó con sinceridad él.

Ella apartó su cabeza del hombro de Remus "¿otra noche sin dormir?" preguntó con inmensa comprensión en sus palabras.

Él la miró en la oscuridad, era el momento para ser sincero y contarle lo que sentía, ese vacío, sentirse ajeno, como un forastero. Pero no, sabía que algo le preocupaba a ella pues solía dormirse al instante estuviese donde estuviese. "Sí... no importa ¿algo pasa contigo?" preguntó minimizando lo que a él le pasaba.

"Lamento haberte traído, considerando la naturaleza del problema tú estás expuesto, el Ministerio me dijo que podía traer un acompañante si quería... y lo primero que pensé fue en qué tanto tiempo puedo estar lejos de ti como para no traerte" aquellas palabras sonaban afligidas a la vez hermosas, consideró Remus, era una declaración muy grande del amor que compartían.

"Estoy bien..." con voz ecuánime él contestó "estaré bien..." sonrió.

Se miraron por unos instantes, ella también dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el apoyo que él le brindaba y lo abrazó, colocando su oído sobre el pecho del mago, escuchaba con claridad los latidos de su corazón. "¿Tienes miedo?" Remus preguntó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Siempre" ella contestó sin apartarse de él "soy una Auror después de todo ¿no, me enfrento a cosas peligrosas todo el tiempo, sería una tonta si no tuviera miedo" contestó como si esa respuesta hubiera estado en su mente durante mucho tiempo pero nunca nadie le hubiera preguntado.

Durante el resto de la noche él no la soltó y ella se quedó cálidamente dormida en sus brazos, Remus comprendió, entonces, su motivo en ese viaje... apoyar a Tonks y nada más, él solía decirle: "necesito que tú seas fuerte porque yo no lo soy", tal vez en esa ocasión era diferente; hecho que Remus consideraba arriesgado, pues últimamente no se sentía capaz de tal acto, era más débil que nunca.

El día amaneció con una llovizna fina, nublado y gris, para aminorar el frío tomaron café que pasaron a ofrecer, Remus nuevamente lo olió antes de darle el primer trago, pudo notar que el olor no era tan fuerte como el café que el solía preparar, los dos Aurores, por su parte, tomaron café acompañado con donas azucaradas. En breve estarían en Liverpool.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Liverpool, en la estación de trenes había un hombre de expresión dura esperándolos para llevarlos al puerto. Usando sólo las palabras necesarias éste sujeto les sirvió de chofer por unos 20 minutos en lo que llegaban al puerto.

El barco, de tamaño considerable, lucía como un barco común y corriente. "¿Este es el barco?" preguntó Tonks indignada, como si el Ministerio no se preocupara por su seguridad.

"Sí" casi sin mover su rostro el hombre que los había recogido contestó "el Ministerio consideró que una embarcación muggle, con puros pasajeros muggles, era la mejor opción, la más discreta"

"De todos modos..." Bennett intervino notando como su compañera de trabajo deseaba golpear al hombre del Ministerio "no sabes ni qué vamos a buscar, así que es un lugar seguro" eso tranquilizó un poco a Tonks y los tres abordaron rumbo a Dublín.

"Esto es para ustedes" el hombre del Ministerio entregó un sobre a Bennett junto antes de que subieran al barco.

Les asignaron 2 camarotes, uno para Bennett y el otro para Tonks y su acompañante Remus. Pocos minutos después de haberse instalado, la puerta del camarote de la pareja sonó, seguramente Bennett que le llevaba el sobre oficial a Tonks.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Tonks a Bennett quien leía el mensaje.

Con mirada de duda Bennett buscó al reverso de la hoja más datos pero ya no había "sólo unas cuantas líneas... a dónde debemos llegar y a quiénes debemos contactar"

"¿Algún hotel bonito?" preguntó Tonks.

"No..." pausó Bennett "un Auror irlandés nos hospedará, un tal Isaac Highmore"

En la chica una expresión de decepción se hizo obvia "oh, genial, ni eso tendremos... qué tacaños son los del Ministerio"

Tras reír con aprobación Bennett continuó "además dice que tenemos que buscar a algunas personas, trae una lista de nombres y eso es todo, son todas nuestras órdenes, supongo que si algo importante sucede nos lo comunicarán a brevedad"

Remus se mantuvo sólo como testigo silencioso, mirando a Bennett que era tan sólo un poco más joven que él.

En alta mar la luna llena llegó inevitablemente, esa sería la noche. Por la tarde todos charlaban en el camarote de la pareja, incluso Remus interactuaba más, pero pronto vio por la pequeña ventana que oscurecía, notó que Bennett no tenía intención alguna de marcharse.

"Bueno... ya es tarde" dijo Remus torpemente "tengo sueño" era una excusa bastante mala considerando que a penas iba a oscurecer.

Tonks pareció comprender pues le siguió la corriente "es cierto" dijo bostezado falsamente.

Como es de suponerse, Bennett no comprendió muy bien y los miró con una ceja arqueada, hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que sonriendo dijera "ah, ya entiendo, quieren estar solos"

"¡No!" Remus y Tonks contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno..." Tonks lo pensó más detenidamente "sí, e interrumpes el romance aquí, así que fuera" Bennett salió después de eso pues prácticamente fue corrido.

Para Remus, conseguir la poción que lo hacía indefenso era indispensable, no por él, sino porque ahora compartía un hogar con alguien, se odiaría si un día (o una noche) por error la pudiera herir, así que por cualquier medio, adquiría dicha poción, se transformaba y se limitaba a echarse a pies de Tonks como un perro manso.

Fue un viaje largo y pesado, a los pocos días todos se hartaron de ver solamente mar y cielo. "No entiendo los transportes muggles" dijo una tarde cualquiera Tonks mirando por la borda el azul del cielo sobre el azul del mar junto a Remus "son lentos y poco funcionales"

Días después por fin se veía el puerto Hanover, en Dublín en la lejanía, un lugar viejo y descuidado, decorado por graffiti y principalmente ocupado por embarcaciones comerciales.

Cuando Remus y los dos Aurores pisaron tierra, muy seguro, Bennett señaló en una dirección y dijo "por aquí", jalando el equipaje lo siguieron, no caminaron por mucho tiempo y aun sobre el muelle llegaron a una zona menos ajetreada aunque no menos pintarrajeada. Se detuvieron frente a una casa enorme que ocupaba toda la cuadra, parecía antigua y bien conservada, sin rastros de graffiti, lucía un verde esmeralda brillante con dorado, pero tenía aspecto de lúgubre.

"¿Cómo sabes que es aquí?" Tonks preguntó a Bennett.

"Me lo explicaba en el mensaje del Ministerio, pero lo hacía de tal forma que creí que nos perderíamos, pero mira... fue fácil llegar" sonrió y con paso firme se acercó a la enorme puerta de madera que encaraba el mar. Tocó y no recibió respuesta.

Todos se quedaron frente a la puerta, no supieron si fueron segundos, minutos o qué, pero fue un periodo de tiempo considerable antes de que les abrieran. Un hombre joven, como de la edad de Tonks abrió, sus ojos eran claros, color miel y pequeños rodeados por ojeras, su cabello café, largo y amarrado en una coleta, su rostro era afilado, sus facciones sutiles, parecía un niño, sobre su rostro una barba de candado perfectamente recortada le ayudaba para no parecer menor, era alto y muy delgado, llevaba las mangas de su túnica recogidas, dejando ver sus brazos llenos de cicatrices, ese fue un detalle que Remus no pudo dejar de notar, aunque Bennett y Tonks parecieron no darle importancia.

"Tú debes ser Isaac Highmore" dijo Bennett al mirar al muchacho.

"Claro, ustedes deben ser los enviados del Ministerio Inglés" dijo el joven con un divertido acento "pasen" y con un ademán de su mano indicó que eran bienvenidos.

Aquella antesala era oscura y pequeña, pero al seguir caminando te encontrabas con una sala mucho más grande y un poco más iluminada, todo en esa casa parecía antiguo pero de gran valor, los muebles eran de madera oscura tapizados con telas llenas de patrones que Remus pudo identificar de la corriente artística "artes y oficios", la mesa de centro sin embargo parecía victoriana, ambas corrientes eran la constante en la casa.

El joven Auror Isaac Highmore demostró ser vivaz pese a su aspecto que bajo aquella iluminación tan tenue asimilaba mucho al de Remus, cansado y enfermo. Era un entusiasta y en cuando sirvió bebidas para todos fue directo al grano comentando lo que sucedía en su país, nada que Bennett y Tonks no supieran. Nuevamente Remus era un simple testigo, pero algo en Highmore llamaba su atención de manera inquietante, tal vez las cicatrices en sus brazos o tal vez su acento irlandés, podía ser cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente los Aurores saldrían a investigar, al parecer Highmore conocía a todas las personas enlistadas en el comunicado del Ministerio, eso sería de gran ayuda y esperaban resolver el misterio rápido.

La casa era enorme, pero les fueron asignadas recamaras en la misma ala que la habitación del dueño, al parecer el ala más usada de la casa, pues era un caserón inmenso para sólo un hombre.

Listos para dormirse Remus y Tonks platicaban de toda aquella experiencia.

"Mañana saldremos temprano a comenzar nuestro trabajo" Tonks abotonaba su pijama de franela rosa, "¿está bien si te quedas aquí sólo? O puedes salir a dar un paseo"

"Sí, supongo... estaré bien" él contestó... después permaneció meditabundo "ese muchacho, Highmore, tiene algo... algo extraño" confesó lo que había notado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

"Es muy buena persona" Tonks tomó su lugar junto a Remus en la cama.

"No..." Remus pausó "no digo que sea mala persona" y de pronto supo qué era eso extraño que notaba en él "es sólo que me parece familiar" dijo de forma lenta y pausada, como si pensara cada palabra.

"No te pongas paranoico" la joven besó en los labios a Remus "buenas noches" se acomodó entre las sábanas, tomó su varita que estaba en el buró y apagó las luces.

_...contunuará_


	3. Chapter 3

nuevo capítulo y cambio de título (este le va más)... la cosa va lenta pero segura, aunque después empiezan a pasar cosas que no sé qué me fume para escribir tantas locuras, pero bue... al fin fan fic. Disfrutenlo y gracias a todos por sus reviews.

* * *

3.

A penas los primeros rayos del tímido sol irlandés se asomaban por la oscura casa cuando Tonks, Bennett y Highmore estaban listos para visitar al primero en la lista que el Ministerio les había proporcionado. En su recamara, Remus seguía dormido, posiblemente seguía sufriendo de insomnio y a penas había sido vencido por el sueño, aunque notó la ausencia de Tonks de inmediato.

El primero en la lista era alguien llamado Craig Hillenburg, con ayuda de Highmore pudieron localizar a éste hombre fácilmente, vivía en las afueras de Dublín, a unos 30 minutos en un poblado llamado Lucan.

La casa de Hillenburg era pequeña, ubicada en el centro del poblado, lucía como casa de postal, bonita y acogedora. Resultó ser un mago mayor, despistado, canoso y regordete que no dio información valiosa para la causa, se encontraba en la lista porque su hijo menor fue atacado por un hombre lobo años atrás, con tristeza Hillenburg informó que su hijo había muerto años después de haber sido atacado.

"Gracias, perdón por las molestias" Highmore se disculpó por interrumpir la paz en la que el hombre vivía.

"Bueno, eso no fue de gran ayuda" Tonks dijo decepcionada.

Bennett sacó de su bolsillo el mensaje del Ministerio ya mucho más maltratado y leyó el siguiente nombre "alguien llamado Philip O'Connell"

De pronto la expresión de Highmore se tornó seria "no va a ser fácil"

"¿Por qué?" Tonks preguntó preocupada.

"O'Connell es un hombre hostil, no se le ha visto en años aunque se sabe que todavía vive, es un ermitaño, por así decirlo..." Highmore contestó.

"¿Por qué está en esta lista?" Tonks preguntó nuevamente.

"Él es un hombre lobo, y está muy orgulloso de serlo, además es un mago poderoso, fue mi maestro en la escuela, eso sí, éramos sus favoritos, lo recuerdo bien..." el joven Auror respondió refiriéndose a él y su grupo de amigos "como sea, tenemos que ir, vive en Malahide, es cerca de Dublín pero bastante lejos de aquí"

"¿Nos aparecemos o a la usanza muggle?" Bennett preguntó.

"Será mejor transportarnos más discretamente, de todos modos la mansión de O'Connell debe estar protegida para que nadie se aparezca muchos pies a la redonda" dijo Highmore y era hora de partir pues era un lugar lejano.

XxXxXxX

Por su parte, Remus tomó café en cuanto se levantó, había una tetera media llena en la cocina, una cocina amplia y mucho más luminosa que el resto de la casa. El silencio que reinaba era abrumador y aplastante, en aquella casa, enorme y monumental, él era el único ser vivo dentro.

Con calma se levantó de su lugar y salió al patio interior de la casa, muy parecido al que algunos conventos tienen, de forma cuadrada y con árboles en él, como es de suponerse, tratándose de Irlanda, el día estaba nublado y el sol a penas si lograba asomarse. Se quedó de pie un momento, estaba completamente solo, no se había sentido así desde hace mucho, desde que Tonks llegó a su vida, esa soledad de alma, no física, ese día se sentía así... en aquella casa debía haber muchos libros, tomar uno para distraerse no molestaría al joven Highmore, y Remus emprendió su búsqueda de algún estudio y biblioteca dentro de la casa. En el último piso del ala donde estaba su recamara encontró un salón completamente hecho de madera, había un piano de cola polvoroso, un sillón de tapiz verdoso desgastado y estantes llenos de libros, se alegró, los libros lo distraerían hasta que los Aurores regresaran. Tomó uno de cubierta roja sin título en la portada, al abrirlo se llevó una enorme sorpresa, era un tratado muy antiguo sobre hombres lobo y cómo matarlos.

Intrigado comenzó a leer, se sentó en aquel sillón que rechinaba, se sorprendió por la cantidad de formas que había para acabar con alguien como él, pero esto aumentaba sus inquietudes sobre el chico Highmore que desde un principio le pareció inquietante, por sus cicatrices, claramente hechas por garras, temió que fuera un cazador de hombres lobo clandestino, ya que dicha práctica como tal estaba prohibida, ahora ese libro aumentaba su sospechas. Siguió revisando otros libros al azar, muchos de ellos, más de la mitad probablemente, trataban de una forma u otra sobre licántropos. Pasó horas leyendo datos que ni siquiera él, siendo un licántropo, sabía, pronto había oscurecido.

Repentinamente un olor muy fuerte y conocido vino a él, penetrante y amargo, sabía que en algún otro lado había olido ese aroma, guiado por su olfato, que parecía más agudo que nunca, fue guiado a lo largo del pasillo donde estaba ubicado aquel estudio lleno de libros, el olor provenía del cuarto al fondo definitivamente, le pareció extraño que un olor lo llamara desde tan lejos, pero su curiosidad pudo más. La puerta del fondo era café, de madera tallada y con una cerradura diferente a la del resto de las puertas, junto había una ventana que daba a la calle, al puerto y al mar, fuera de eso, lucía como una habitación más. Justo cuando iba a colocar su mano sobre la perilla escuchó como los Aurores regresaban de su labor y fue como si lo despertaran de un trance, se sintió apenado consigo mismo pues tal vez estaba traicionando la confianza que Isaac Highmore le estaba dando al dejarlo sólo en su casa.

Bajó las escales con rapidez y antes de que los Aurores llegaran a la sala principal él llegó para recibirlos, prendió las luces pues todo estaba completamente oscuro. Escuchó como entraban hablando, la voz de Tonks se notaba molesta "qué hombre tan extraño, fue una pérdida de tiempo" decía. Los tres entraron a la sala donde Remus esperaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¡Remsie!" exclamó Tonks y corrió a darle un beso a Remus.

Remus la recibió y correspondió el beso "¿cómo les fue?" preguntó con amabilidad.

"Sólo pudimos visitar a dos personas en la lista" contestó Adam Bennett dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

"Y ninguno hizo grandes aportes" Highmore se quedó de pie junto a Bennett.

La bruja se sentó en otro sillón y Remus se paró detrás de ella cual guardián. "No, y ese último hombre, O'Connell, es de lo más extraño" dijo Tonks.

El joven dueño de la casa preparó una cena ligera y deliciosa que compartieron en el comedor, un salón que hasta entonces sus visitas no conocían. Una estancia larga y de techo alto, un candelabro dorado iluminaba todo, dejando ver la amplia mesa de caoba, en las paredes colgaban pinturas de personas en movimiento, cuchicheando a cerca de los invitados, Remus pudo identificar a un hombre que era idéntico a Isaac Highmore como su padre, en el marco tenía la inscripción de "Howell Highmore", sin embargo, toda la habitación tenía aspecto de lúgubre.

Durante toda la cena Remus escuchaba a Bennett, Highmore y Tonks platicar, al parecer los dos Aurores ingleses ya habían entablado una buena relación con el joven Auror irlandés, aunado a eso estaba el hecho de que Highmore y Tonks tenían prácticamente la misma edad, por lo que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común.

Al termino de la cena, Highmore fue el primero en ponerse de pie "estoy algo cansado, ustedes me disculparan" dijo sonriente, caminó hacía la puerta y se detuvo, dio la media vuelta y miró en dirección a Remus "te sacaste la lotería con ella" indicó con la cabeza a Tonks quien se sonrojó un poco. Remus no entendió a qué se debía el comentario y decidió no preguntar hasta que estuviera a solas con la joven.

Así pues, ambos se disponían a dormir, por un momento Remus había olvidado que aquella tarde había encontrado una colección basta de libros sobre licantropía y que un olor extrañamente familiar lo había llamado a una habitación, en apariencia, común.

"Fue tan extraño el día de hoy" Tonks decía mientras se ponía su pijama, Remus estaba sentado en la cama y la escuchaba atentamente "Craig Hillenburg era un mago común y corriente, pero Philip O'Connell era un hombre de lo más extraño, parecía vampiro... todo pálido, aunque es un hombre lobo realmente, y su sonrisa es lo más aterrador que he visto en mi vida, además parecía que me olfateaba, a mi y a Highmore..." comentaba bastante trastocada por su visita a dicho hombre.

"Y dices que yo soy el paranoico" Remus comentó, tal vez eran sólo ideas de Tonks.

"Es verdad" ella contestó tomando su lugar en la cama "necesitarías verlo tú mismo para comprobarlo"

"Puede ser" él dijo dando fin a la discusión tan sólo para comenzar otra "¿qué fue todo eso en la cena? Lo que dijo Highmore"

La chica no pudo evitar reírse "hoy platicamos acerca... de nosotros dos, Highmore me preguntó si eras mi tutor o algo así" volvió a reírse al recordar aquello, aunque a Remus no parecía hacerle gracia "por eso hoy llegué a besarte, para que no quedara duda... creo que si le hubiera dicho que eres mi tutor o algo parecido no hubiera dudado en internar..." Tonks pausó y miró a Remus que la observaba con las cejas levantadas "tu sabes" simplemente concluyó.

"Ah" con tono irónico Remus suspiró "no estaba preocupado cuando saliste con dos hombres sola, pero ahora sé que debo estarlo" nunca se comportaba así, pero nunca había sentido esa necesidad de cuidar a Tonks en ese sentido.

"¿Estás celoso?" notablemente divertida ella preguntó.

Él se acostó dándole la espalda a la chica "claro que no..." trató de sonar seguro, fue muy fácil al no estarla mirando.

"Sí lo estás" ella sonrió "tú lo sabes, yo lo sé..." contestó y abrazó a Remus por la espalda "no seas tonto" lo besó en la mejilla aun sonriendo, esta vez con cierta picardía, él no pudo evitar sonreír también, ella tomó su varita y apagó las luces.

_ ...continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

seguimos con esta historia, cada capítulo la cosa se pone más extraña, ja! bueno... en capítulos anteriores hay un par de errores de dedo, me disculpo por eso, espero haber revisado éste más minuciosamente para no dejar pasar esos detalles. Gracias por las reviews

* * *

4.

Para acabar de aumentar lo inquietante que Highmore le parecía a Remus, ahora también lo consideraba una amenaza para la firme, pero sin rumbo, relación que tenía con Tonks. Para los Aurores el deber seguía, cada día visitaban a 2 o 3 magos y brujas enlistados en el comunicado del Ministerio sin obtener muchos resultados, igualmente, Remus seguía subiendo a aquel pequeño estudio del piano para leer más sobre lo que él era.

Algunos días después, el último en la lista era Lawrence Aykroyd.

"No entiendo por qué él está en la lista..." confesó Highmore a sus colegas cuando caminaban por las calles del centro de Dublín rumbo al apartamento de éste último mago.

"¿Lo conoces?" Bennett preguntó mirando el papel donde estaba escrito aquel nombre.

Highmore se detuvo frente a un edificio antiguo y alto mirándolo con melancolía "por su puesto, fuimos compañeros en la escuela, aun somos buenos amigos aunque no lo he visto en un par de años" e ingresó al edificio seguido por Bennett y Tonks.

Hasta el último piso Highmore se detuvo, Tonks llegó jadeando "pudimos aparecernos" se quejó.

"Es un edificio muggle..." Highmore no le dio mayor importancia y tocó en el 808.

Se escucharon firmes pasos acercarse a la puerta y pronto ésta se abrió. Ante ellos estaba Lawrence Aykroyd, era bastante bajito pero su presencia sola imponía mucho, de rostro cuadrado y facciones duras, tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rubio peinado hacía atrás, fornido e innegablemente apuesto. Algo muy similar a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto miró a Isaac Highmore.

Ya dentro del acogedor y extremadamente ordenado departamento, Highmore explicó el motivo de su visita.

"Es muy extraño, en menos de dos meses más de 40 licántropos han desaparecido" explicaba el joven Auror a Aykroyd que parecía atento y mantenía su rostro serio "me sorprende que haya tantos licántropos, para empezar... y me sorprende más aun el hecho de que el Ministerio Inglés te haya incluido en la lista de personas que debemos contactar... ¿por qué Larry?"

El joven Aykroyd palideció completamente y miró a su viejo amigo, lo miró con una mezcla de infinita tristeza y furia. "Hace más de un año... algo nos atacó, a mi hermana y a mi" comenzó el joven rubio, su voz y su rostro mantenían ecuanimidad, sólo sus ojos parecían incendiarse "ella murió..." con esto, Highmore posó su mano sobre el hombro de Aykroyd a modo de reconfortarlo. "Al menos yo la creía muerta, nos atacaron de madrugada y no era luna llena, yo perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté vi a nuestro viejo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿lo recuerdas? Philip O'Connell, sé que él es un hombre lobo, pero estoy seguro que él no nos atacó porque sin luna llena eso es imposible, él me salvó pero llegó muy tarde para Ann, algo desconocido fue lo que nos atacó... pero tras ese ataque me he estado transformando cada mes, el caso fue documentado y de algún modo llegó a oídos del Ministerio Inglés"

En la mirada de Bennett se dibujó una sorpresa, era obvio que no esperaba encontrarse con una historia así, en cambio Tonks sólo pudo sentir simpatía y algo de pena por el joven, Highmore se mostró más serio, su expresión era indescifrable. "Lo siento" dijo el joven Auror irlandés.

"Pero..." Bennett tenía una duda sobre el relato de Aykroyd "dijiste que ella murió... o que al menos eso creías¿qué significa eso?"

El entrevistado entrelazó sus manos y agachó la cabeza "fue muy extraño, hace un par de noches yo caminaba por el centro de Dublín, venía a mi casa y alguien me detuvo... no me dijo su nombre pero era definitivamente Brian McGuiness" dijo como tratando de acordarse de todo detalladamente, aunque el nombre Brian McGuiness carecía de sentido para Bennett y Tonks.

"¿Estás seguro?" consternado Highmore preguntó con aprensión, al parecer él si conocía a Brian McGuiness.

Aykroyd miró a su amigo "por supuesto" contestó "no podría olvidar a Brian... yo lo creía muerto también, pero era él, definitivamente, me habló con tanta familiaridad y su rostro, aunque más viejo, era el mismo que en la escuela, además me llamó _Larry_, sólo ustedes dos me decían así"

Todo comenzó a tener un poco de sentido para Tonks, pudo visualizar a Highmore, Aykroyd y a McGuiness como los Merodeadores de su generación y colegio.

Pero sólo Highmore sabía que había de extraño en todo eso, más allá de que Aykroyd aseguraba haber visto a alguien que sabían muerto. "Él murió Larry" dijo el joven Auror con contundencia "él murió, no pudo sobrevivir a un ataque de un hombre lobo" continuó, esa línea era más bien aclaratoria para los dos Aurores ingleses, y todo aquello tenía mucho más sentido ahora, la constante de los hombre lobo seguía en el caso.

"Sé que murió, nosotros lo vimos..." Aykroyd continuó en su relato, hasta entonces su rostro serio y severo era el mismo que al inicio "y otra voz intervino, provenía desde las sombras, no pude ver su rostro pero..." hizo una pausa prolongada "pero..." repitió, esta vez, y por primera vez, su voz que quebraba "era Ann" lleno de dolor concluyó, desvaneciéndose hacía su viejo amigo quien lo sostuvo y levantó, Tonks y Bennett se sorprendieron, Aykroyd lucía como un hombre inquebrantable, frío y duro, incluso para ellos que no lo conocían bien fue impactante.

Sin embargo, Highmore no se doblegó, con pesar, no tuvo más remedio que seguir preguntando "¿qué te dijeron?"

El joven rubio levantó la mirada, acongojada y a la vez llena de esperanza "que me uniera a ellos, que era uno de ellos... y que... y que nuestra era estaba por comenzar muy pronto" contestó, conciente de que ese mensaje confuso de personas que regresan de la muerte era de veracidad cuestionable.

"¿Fue todo?" aun sin doblarse ni un segundo Highmore preguntó mientras seguía sosteniendo a su amigo para que no cayera.

"Sí..." fue una respuesta simple pero verdadera por parte de Aykroyd "pero ¿te das cuenta?... no están muertos" una sonrisa enferma apareció su rostro.

Highmore se puso de pie soltando a su amigo "no te puedo asegurar tal cosa" sonó como un trueno, rompiendo en mil pedazos las esperanzas de Aykroyd, un hombre que sin su hermana se había quedado completamente solo. "Gracias Larry" dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, Tonks y Bennett no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo, dejando en soledad a Aykroyd, Tonks no pudo evitar mirarlo antes de irse y desear estar un rato con él, para charlar, pues necesitaba urgentemente a alguien.

Isaac Highmore era un hombre alegre y vivaz pese a su apariencia de enfermo, esa tarde caminaba apresurado seguido por Tonks y Bennett tras haber entrevistado a su viejo amigo del colegio, su mirada fija en la nada, su boca apretada e inexpresivo.

"¿Crees que todo eso es verdad?" Bennett se atrevió a preguntar.

"No lo sé..." Highmore se detuvo para mirar a sus colegas "tal vez la pérdida de tantos seres queridos por fin terminó por dañarlo" era la posibilidad más creíble.

XxXxXxX

Un poco cansado y aburrido, Remus decidió dar un paseo por el muelle sin alejarse mucho de la casa donde era inquilino, Hanover era definitivamente la zona más peligrosa de Dublín, llena de vagos y marineros mal hablados, sin embargo ver el mar lo llenaba de paz, ahora que estaba en un país extraño y sin ver mucho a Tonks, era lo que más necesitaba.

Caminó sin rumbo por un par de horas hasta que notó el cielo morado con nubarrones que anunciaba tormenta en alta mar, se detuvo a contemplar ese infinito e intenso cielo.

"Remus John Lupin" una voz sonó a sus espaldas, lo llamaban por su nombre completo.

Sin volverse para mirar la fuente de esa voz preguntó "¿quién eres¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" fueron las preguntas obvias.

"Eres tú..." la voz sonó algo muy parecido a entusiasmada, era una voz suave, casi melodiosa, aterciopelada y varonil. "Tú has llegado por fin" las palabras no tenían sentido alguno para Remus. "El nombre romano, poseedor de la corona... nuestra era está por comenzar muy pronto" cada vez las palabras tenían menos sentido.

Aun sin voltear a ver, Remus no sintió miedo, incluso pudo notar como ese hombre le hablaba con respeto, un profundo y reverencial respeto. "No entiendo..." quería saber el significado de esas palabras.

"A su tiempo" la voz sonó más lejana, Remus volteó súbitamente pero no había nadie en el lugar, sólo un par de cajas de pepinillos listas para ser embarcadas.

Sin embargo, Remus no se sentía asustado, algo muy elemental y básico, algo que los humanos hemos perdido, lo hizo no temer, un instinto casi animal lo tranquilizaba, sabía que ese extraño encuentro no era motivo de miedo. Y caminó rumbo a la casa color esmeralda, para su sorpresa, los Aurores ya habían regresado de su labor.

La cena pasó sin mayores incidente, Remus no habló acerca de esa extraña voz que escuchó y sin preguntar se enteró de extraño caso de Lawrence Aykroyd.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Remus pudo dormir tranquilamente en cuanto posó su cabeza sobre la almohada, no conversó con Tonks, no habló mucho, se durmió al instante y en sus sueño podía escuchar aquella voz llena de respeto hablando de él, Remus, y una era mejor.

Por su parte, Tonks fue el caso contrario, se acomodó de todas las formas posibles sobre la cama y no lograba dormir, aquel caso de los licántropos no tenía pies ni cabeza, sus entrevistas no habían aportado mucho considerando que había acordado que las declaraciones de Lawrence Aykroyd eran producto de un daño mental y habían sido las únicas declaraciones interesantes hasta el momento. Se alegró al notar que Remus dormía profundamente, por fin estaba descansando como se debía, cautelosamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la planta baja y vio que luz salía de la cocina, alguien más con insomnio esa noche. Entró y vio a Highmore envuelto en una bata color vino, sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y tomando té.

Highmore sonrió "¿té?" preguntó a la joven que acaba de llegar.

Ella se sentó en la mesa "claro ¿por qué no?" aceptó y una taza llegó volando, la tetera vertió su líquido humeante en ella. Dio el primer sorbo, no estaba mal, aunque no era, en definitiva, el que Remus preparaba.

"Sin dormir ¿eh?" Highmore preguntó con casualidad.

Con un bufido Tonks respondió "este caso... no va a ningún lugar, y Remus debe regresar a su trabajo, pidió un permiso especial pero si no vuelve pronto lo van a correr" comentó.

El joven desvaneció su sonrisa y dio un trago a su té "no es asunto mío, comprenderé si no quieres responder... pero ¿cómo es que estás con él? Tú eres una Auror, la élite de los magos, él no parece ser un hombre triunfador, además es mayor que tú..."

La joven bruja más que estar sorprendida por el atrevimiento de aquella pregunta, se sintió ofendida de que hablaran así de Remus. "Es un hombre valiente, tierno, amable, caballeroso, lindo, educado y me quiere... eso me basta" contestó.

El dueño de la casa rió "no te lo tomes a mal, no quiero ofenderte, ni a él, estoy de acuerdo, se ve que te quiere mucho y tú a él, pero me pregunto... ¿qué planes tienen?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Boda?" él fue más claro.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, no" apresuradamente ella respondió "ninguno de los dos hemos tocado el tema siquiera..."

"Entonces¿qué futuro hay? Supongo que el sueldo que recibe no es demasiado... ¿qué futuro de puede ofrecer?" Highmore seguía inquisitivo.

"Me quiere, eso me basta" Tonks repitió aquello.

"Por supuesto, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero de amor no vive la gente" él fue contundente, Tonks lo miró fijamente, su relación con Remus estaba siento cuestionada, pero su amor por él era incuestionable.

Tras la puerta y por error, Remus había aguardado pues se había levantado de la cama tras notar la ausencia de Tonks, iba a entrar a la cocina pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación, pensativo se quedó repasando las palabras de Highmore ¿en verdad, qué futuro le puede ofrecer a Tonks?.

_...continuará _


	5. Chapter 5

en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas... !

* * *

5.

En días venideros las investigaciones de los Aurores eran sólo redundar en las palabras de los enlistados por el Ministerio, nada encajaba y Bennett y Tonks comenzaban a desesperarse. Remus había estado más callado de lo normal, incluso con Tonks, se metía a aquella habitación del piano a leer libros sobre licántropos, leyó tales cosas que se sintió sumamente identificado, se dio cuenta que lejos de ser un simple padecimiento, era casi una sub-cultura definida, que había países que incluso veneraban a dioses mitad hombre mitad lobo.

Esa tarde, la antesala a la luna llena, Remus leía en tranquilidad junto al piano, mientras los Aurores habían salido nuevamente a investigar. En el fondo, descuidado y roto, encontró un libro que se notaba antiguo y que no había sido abierto en mucho tiempo, con cubierta de cuero negro un título inscrito en letras doradas "Profecías sobre Hombres Lobo". Aquel extraño título llamó su atención de inmediato y abrió el libro al azar.

"_Profecía del Reino que Viene"_ decía la página amarillenta del libro con letras intrincadas. Antes venía una breve explicación sobre la profecía:

"Entre los magos no hay títulos nobiliarios, sin embargo, hace muchos años, tal vez siglos, se profetizó en Noruega la llegada de un rey licántropo, los detalles son confusos, a continuación las líneas de dicha profecía..."

Remus no pudo parar de leer, como si algo asombroso estuviera esperando en las líneas de la profecía, sabía que era tonto creer en tales cosas pero saber que había todo ese mundo referente a su naturaleza lo emocionaba de sobremanera.

"_Sobre tierras color esmeralda, caerá por error el que deberá gobernar a los mitad hombre mitad lobo, sin embargo él no descenderá de sus iguales,_

_Su corazón noble será su guía, el amor será su factor, ascenderá al trono junto a esa persona,_

_Su origen será humilde , pero sus hazañas lo harán inmortal,_

_El más grande rey que este mundo haya visto que apartará la oscuridad antes del amanecer,_

_Derribará muros, borrará fronteras, el mundo mismo será su reino y sólo podrá gobernar a sus iguales,_

_El nombre romano, poseedor de la corona... dará comienzo a una era"_

Esa última línea de la profecía provocó que Remus, con mirada atónita, apartara el libro de si, como si en él algo horrible apareciera. Tras estar meditando sobre lo que acaba de leer y las palabras que escuchó en el muelle aquel olor amargo lo llamó nuevamente desde el fondo del pasillo, se dirigió hacía allá, pero por la ventana junto a la puerta vio como Bennett y Tonks regresaban y como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, pronto la luna saldría.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarse con los Aurores. Para su sorpresa, Highmore no iba con ellos.

"Qué sucedió con el chico Highmore?" Remus preguntó, los rostros de Bennett y Tonks demostraban fastidio y decepción, obvia señal de sus fallidas investigaciones, así que decidió ya no preguntar sobre eso.

"No sé" Tonks se dejó caer en un sillón agotada "dijo que pasaría la noche fuera y regresaría mañana muy temprano"

Para Remus eso no pudo sonar más sospechoso, era noche de luna llena ¿por qué deseaba pasar la noche lejos de su casa¿era verdad lo que Remus sospechaba, que era un cazador de hombres lobo?.

"Bueno..." Remus también se tenía que desaparecer, irse a su habitación y transformarse en silencio, echarse a pies de Tonks y pasar la noche lo mejor que pudiera "tengo algo de sueño, hasta mañana"

Bennett respondió con una sonrisa y Remus subió a su cuarto acompañado por Tonks.

En la habitación, Tonks se acercó a Remus "antes de que la luna salga y ya no puedas hablar..." comenzó "algo raro te está pasando, perdón si no he estado mucho tiempo contigo, pero este caso es imposible" ella dijo antes de que Remus siquiera abriera la boca, culpándose por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, él estaba pasando por cosas muy extrañas, sospechaba de Highmore, sentía celos de él, además escuchaba voces extrañas diciendo líneas de profecías muy antiguas sobre reyes licántropos, era por eso que él estaba muy raro últimamente.

Titubeante él respondió "no importa..." pero después recapacitó, era un buen momento, aunque breve antes de que la luna se apoderará del cielo, para hacerle saber a Tonks algunas cosas... sobre todo aquello referente al joven Highmore. "Creo que Highmore..." pausó "es un cazador furtivo de hombre lobo"

"¿Qué¿de qué hablas? Eso está prohibido" Tonks se sorprendió ante la afirmación de Remus.

El conservó la calma aunque sabía que tenía que apresurarse antes de su transformación "hay una habitación repleta de literatura sobre licántropos en esta casa..."

"¿Has estado hurgando en habitaciones que no te corresponden?" preguntó Tonks.

"Llegué por error" él respondió no dándole importancia "tiene cicatrices en sus brazos, tal vez provocadas por sus combates con gente como yo" hizo énfasis en esa última parte, ella seguía atenta aunque no sabía que caso tenía todo aquello "y ahora se va en medio de una noche de luna llena"

"Wow... si que lo has estado estudiando" Tonks se sorprendió "¿y no has pensado qué él puede ser un hombre lobo?"

"Por supuesto que no" Remus fue contundente "si lo fuera no sería Auror... se supone que ustedes son la élite, nunca aceptarían a un hombre lobo" dijo recordando la conversación que ella y Highmore habían tenido noches atrás.

"Me estás asustando Remus..." rara vez ella le decía Remus, casi siempre era cariñosamente Remsie.

"Ok, tal vez estoy exagerando..." él terminó con todo aquello listo para transformarse.

La noche fue tranquila, silenciosa, Tonks estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para dormirse al instante con su lobo calentándole los pies.

Extrañamente todos se levantaron pasadas las 11 de la mañana, cuando el sol estaba completamente arriba y Remus hecho humano nuevamente. Para esa hora supusieron que Highmore estaba de regreso y bajaron a la cocina, donde Bennett estaba sentado, solo.

"Buenos días..." Tonks dijo, aunque no dio tiempo de que Bennett respondiera "¿y Highmore?" preguntó.

"No lo sé" Bennett se puso de pie "no está... y esta casa es demasiado grande como para buscarlo, lo intenté pero no hay rastro de él"

"Pues ya es muy tarde, dijo que regresaría temprano" Tonks se quedó pensativa "entre los tres podremos recorrer la casa fácilmente"

Así fue, los tres comenzaron a buscar por la enorme casa algún rastro de su dueño. Remus revisó en un par de cuartos no muy interesantes hasta que llegó al comedor en donde los retratos de la familia Highmore decoraban el lugar. Pasó mirando a los antepasados del joven Isaac hasta que llegó al imponente cuadro de Howell Highmore, padre del chico.

"Hey, tú..." el hombre recargado en el marco llamó a Remus que pasaba de largo y se detuvo a mirar "¿eres como nosotros, verdad?"

"¿De qué habla?" Remus preguntó algo confundido...

"Un hombre lobo..." el cuadro respondió, el hombre en él, aunque mayor, era idéntico a su hijo, con esas mismas cargadas ojeras.

"¿Usted...?" Remus no pudo concluir la pregunta.

"Por supuesto, los Highmore somos una ancestral familia de hombres lobo" orgulloso Howell Highmore aseguró "mi hijo, en cambio, se avergüenza y lo oculta, pues su sueño siempre fue ser Auror" dijo con pesar.

Para ese entonces Tonks y Bennett entraban al comedor donde Remus charlaba con el cuadro y se quedaron atentos.

"Ahora lo entiendo..." Remus dijo, había atado algunos cabos por fin y salió corriendo del comedor ante la mirada de Bennett y Tonks quienes lo siguieron. Se dirigió a aquella habitación de donde el olor amargo provenía, abrió bruscamente y sobre un escritorio había un pequeño cofre color rojo. No podía creerlo, guardaba sus pociones en un cofre en aquella habitación, el olor que Remus detectaba, con un olfato sumamente agudizado, era el olor de las pociones matalobos de Highmore, por eso el joven se le hacía familiar, porque era como él, por eso las cicatrices, no se las había provocado otro hombre lobo, sino él mismo. Poco después Tonks y Bennett entraron a la habitación donde Remus ya había abierto el cofre repleto de botellitas, parecidas a matraces, tapadas con corchos y con aquel líquido humeando en ellas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Bennett.

Remus se volvió para ver a los dos Aurores "Highmore es un hombre lobo... y ha desaparecido como todos los demás" dijo ante la incredulidad de Bennett.

"Genial..." Tonks dio un bufido "estabas celoso de él y ahora desapareció"

Sin más remedio, Remus y Tonks confesaron a Bennett el secreto de él, para explicar el cómo es que Remus podía identificar el olor de aquella poción, aunque seguía sin explicación el hecho de que un aroma no tan fuerte le llegara con esa facilidad.

No sólo por pertenecer al caso, sino por ser aquel que les había brindado su casa, decidieron buscar a Highmore por todo Dublín si era necesario. El primer lugar al que acudieron fue a la casa del viejo amigo del Auror, Lawrence Aykroyd.

Cuando llegaron vieron con sorpresa que la puerta del apartamento 808 estaba arañada de arriba abajo con la cerradura forzada, con temor, Bennett fue quien abrió sólo para observar que aquel departamento, antes minuciosamente arreglado, estaba desordenado y destruido.

"Llegamos tarde..." Tonks no pudo evitar tomar con fuerza la mano de Remus que al sentir aquel apretón correspondió recordando que esa era su única misión en el viaje, servirle de apoyo.

Sin saber qué hacer, lo único que se les ocurrió fue ir a la mansión de Philip O'Connell, pues recordaron que Highmore alguna vez dijo que él y Lawrence eran sus alumnos favoritos, además, tal vez también ya habría desaparecido. Incluso ante la negativa de Tonks ("yo con ese hombre tan extraño no regreso") emprendieron el viaje hacía Malahide, al norte de Dublín.

La mansión O'Connell se encontraba en lo alto de una colina a las afueras del poblado, parecía más un palacio antiguo que una simple casa, estaba amurallada y tenía torres góticas que parecían tocar el cielo. Encontraron la primera puerta, la que daba pie al jardín, abierta, lo cual era muy extraño, pues según Highmore, O'Connell era casi un ermitaño, su sorpresa fue mayor al observar la puerta principal abierta de par en par, aunque todo estaba en su lugar había un ambiente extraño y denso.

La enorme construcción estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba por viejos vitrales provocando un efecto multicolor. Entraron con seguridad, pero dentro de los tres sus corazones latían con fuerza. Caminaban por un pasillo que daba a una extraña sala circular llena tapices extraños y dispares, el pasillo atravesaba completamente la habitación, Tonks y Bennett siguieron caminando por él pero Remus se detuvo al observar uno de aquellos tapices color ocre. Con letras más oscuras el tapiz enunciaba: "_El nombre romano, poseedor de la corona... dará comienzo a una era" _y más abajo, con letra manuscrita, fina y cursiva, decía _"nuestra era está por comenzar muy pronto"_. Exaltado, Remus se quedó observando con detenimiento el tapiz... nuevamente aquellas palabras sin sentido estaban frente a él.

"Me alegra que usted esté aquí" Remus escuchó de nuevo aquella voz melodiosa, la que había escuchado en el muelle, hablándole con respeto.

Sin pensarlo, Remus dio media vuelta para conocer por fin el rostro del dueño de esa voz profunda, se llenó una gran sorpresa de ver ante él un hombre inclinado sobre una rodilla, reverenciándolo, aquel sujeto iba vestido completamente de negro, su cabello era negro azabache, largo y enmarañado, sus ojos eran azul pálido, pero su sonrisa siniestra lo delató, tal como la había descrito Tonks, ese hombre era Philip O'Connell.

_...continuará_


	6. Chapter 6

Qué pronto actualizo... no veo por qué atrasar esto si hace mucho que ya terminé de escribir este fic. Ya le cambié la categoría a esto, más que ser un Remus x Tonks es más un "Remus en una situación absurda, featuring Tonks". Pido una disculpa si no soy la mejor escritora, no soy profesional aunque tengo mi experiencia, pero mi especialidad es otra cosa muy distinta (me gusta el término "cronista de rock") y normalmente a las historias que no son propias (es decir, no fan fics) no les pongo tanto empeño... ya debería de hacerlo, verdad?

Todas las reviews son bienvenidas, positivas y negativas, aunque claro, enfocadas a mi trabajo (sí, no se vayan a emocionar e insulten a mi persona T-T), igual ni recibo tantas... al menos esto se quedará en este gran archivo de fan fics y/o debrayes.

Entonces nos vamos en friega con esto porque tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza (no fan fics, sino de lo otro... referente a la palabra escrita sobre música)

* * *

6. 

Remus no pudo soportar ver a alguien inclinado ante él, dio un par de pasos y tomó por los hombros a aquel misterioso sujeto para ponerlo de pie. No era más alto que él, su rostro cuadrado y pálido estaba marcado por cicatrices, una destacaba en su barbilla con forma de luna en cuarto creciente, sus ojos azules parecían tomados del pálido cielo irlandés, labios delgados y ojeras incluso más intensas que las del propio Remus, de nariz aguileña, su cabello era de un negro profundo pero tenía canas, sobre todo en sus patillas, enmarañado, pegostioso y descuidado, vestía completamente de negro y su sonrisa era inquietante.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Remus se atrevió a preguntar.

El señor O'Connell sonrió más pronunciadamente "venga conmigo" dijo con aquel tono de profundo respeto. Remus, desconcertado no hizo más que seguirlo.

En otro cuarto de la casa, Tonks y Bennett se hallaron en una inmensa oscuridad, no se percataron cuando entraron a ella, la habitación parecía vacía, sin muebles ni personas, de pronto una luz plateada los iluminó por detrás.

"_Lumos_"

De inmediato voltearon a ver quien les había alumbrado el camino. Era una bruja de ojos verdes, delgada, muy bella aunque tenía aspecto de enferma, Tonks no lo dudó ni un segundo, era Ann Aykroyd, hermana de Lawrence, eran demasiado parecidos como para no darse cuenta de ello.

"Los impuros han pisado esta casa" dijo la bruja con mirada perdida y voz incendiaria. Tonks y Bennett se miraron mutuamente pero tardaron más en hacer eso que darse cuenta que había alguien más, un joven de ojos negros, cabello corto castaño oscuro y cara redonda quien se paró junto a la bruja, tenía ese mismo aspecto de enfermo.

"_Petrificus totalus_" el joven agitó su varita, Tonks y Bennett estaban completamente inmovilizados.

Eran unas escaleras de caracol hechas de piedra que parecían infinitas, los pasos de O'Connell eran austeros, Remus se guiaba por la pared para no caerse pues era un pozo totalmente oscuro, hasta que llegaron al fondo en donde había una gran puerta de madera que parecía medieval, con remaches de hierro negro. Antes de que O'Connell hiciera o dijera algo, la puerta se abrió, ante ellos se abría un enorme salón construido enteramente de piedra con mesas y sillas de madera, iluminado con antorchas, una multitud estaba esperando en aquel salón, había unas escaleras que bajaban pero O'Connell se detuvo sin bajar las escaleras, la expresión de Remus lo decía todo: total y absoluta sorpresa.

"Hermanos..." O'Connell se dirigió a la multitud, no necesitó levantar la voz pues la piedra de las paredes era buena para la acústica, como en iglesia románica; extendió los brazos y todos dirigieron su mirada hacía los 2 hombres que estaban sobre las escaleras. "Por fin... nuestro rey" volvió a hacer aquella reverencia y tras gritos y aplausos, esas personas, fácilmente unas 100, hicieron lo mismo.

Sin saber que hacer, Remus miró a la multitud inclinada ante él, en un rincón observó a Isaac Highmore haciendo lo mismo, junto a él estaba un joven rubio, supuso que era Lawrence Aykroyd.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó tras quedarse en completo silencio por unos segundos.

Philip O'Connell se puso de pie pero mantenía la cabeza agachada "es usted, el que la profecía prometió, el que traerá una nueva era para los suyos" explicó.

Ante aquella disparatada afirmación Remus rió, más de nervios que de otra cosa "no, por Merlín, no... ¿cómo saben que soy yo?"

"Porque así lo dictó la profecía" O'Connell comenzaba a desesperarse pero nunca perdió el respeto en su voz hacía Remus.

"He leído esa profecía, puede ser cualquiera..." Remus aseguró.

La sonrisa de O'Connell volvía a aparecer en su rostro, todos estaban atentos, mirando a Remus con su montón de ojos cansados, sus ropas viejas, su aspecto de enfermos, sus caras, brazos y piernas llenas de cicatrices y sus expresiones tristes... tal como era él. "Mírelos..." dijo O'Connell posando su mano sobre el hombro de Remus y señalando a la audiencia "puede usted ser un mago más, que no obtiene los empleos que desea por su condición..." hizo una pausa, Remus miró a los presentes, la vista no le alcanzaba para ver y conocer todas las tristes historias de los ahí presentes "o puede ser el rey de esta gente que lo necesita, a la que puede ofrecerle un futuro..."

Era tan cierto, miró a jóvenes, niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos como él, eran _su pueblo_ y él el dueño del un reino prometido para esa gente. "No..." no podía creer todas esas cosas, era difícil, "tú has estado raptando a esta gente..."

El hombre de ojos azules soltó una risita "perdón que me ría de usted" dijo "no los rapté, sólo les hablé de la era que usted puede iniciar, una era mejor en donde no serán discriminados, en donde su calidad de vida será mejor, cuando no tengan que esconderse y avergonzarse, cuando no tengan que temer a la luna..." O'Connell estaba a punto de convencer a Remus porque él también deseaba una era así.

"No puedo... ¿por qué no eres tú su rey?" retóricamente Remus preguntó "las profecías son confusas e imprecisas, en ninguna línea la profecía dice que yo debo ser su rey"

"Mi señor..." la voz de O'Connell sonaba más melodiosa que nunca "me temo que yo soy el indicado para saber eso, los O'Connell hemos sido los guardianes de la profecía por generaciones, así como lo estudiamos a usted, espero que me disculpe por ese atrevimiento, estudiamos a cientos de candidatos más... de los posibles licántropos, usted es el único que tiene al amor como su factor..."

En ese instante Remus recordó a Tonks, pues con todo aquello se había olvidado de que iba con ella "¿dónde está ella?" preguntó apresurado, tomando a O'Connell por el cuello de su capa.

"Tráiganla" O'Connell dio la orden y la bruja rubia, quien Tonks había identificado como Ann Aykroyd, condujo a Tonks, que ya había sido desencantada y podía moverse.

La joven Auror al ver a Remus corrió hacía él para abrazarlo, quien correspondió y miró a O'Connell "al otro Auror también" Remus hizo uso de su poder como monarca por primera vez dando una orden.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Tonks preguntó a Remus quien no contestó, sólo miró a esa gente que esperaba a su rey, y la gente ahí era sólo muestra de una realidad que se vivía a fuera, que él vivía.

La joven bruja rubia se acercó a O'Connell, con ella iba Bennett que estaba notablemente desorientado. La bruja dijo algo al líder de aquel movimiento al oído.

"Mi señor..." O'Connell se dirigió a Remus que tenía a Tonks sujeta por la cintura "me informan que la futura reina no es como nosotros" Tonks miró a O'Connell sorprendida, no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero sí entendió que al referirse a _futura reina_ se refería a ella.

"No entiendo..." dijo Remus aunque esa frase ya no tenía el menor caso, nada de aquello tenía sentido.

"No es una mujer lobo, no es como usted" O'Connell respondió con aquel tono lleno de respeto que comenzaba a tornarse molesto. "Es una impura, señor..."

"Ok, es la primera vez que me llaman impura y no se siente nada bonito... ¿qué pasa aquí?" Tonks contestó rápidamente, aquellas palabras, aquel calificativo, le recordaron enormemente a las ideas extremas de Voldemort, cuando los "sangre sucia" tenían que morir.

Remus no prestó atención a la interrogante de ella, de todos modos si le explicaba tal vez no le creería, se dirigió hacía O'Connell, adoptó una pose soberbia que Tonks nunca le había visto, que nunca nadie le había visto y miró a su, ahora, súbdito a los ojos "¿algún problema con eso?" preguntó con seguridad en sus palabras.

"No mi señor" O'Connell se frotó las manos nervioso "es sólo que la profecía no decía nada sobre eso, supusimos, torpemente, que ella sería como usted" se culpaba por aquel error que era prácticamente imposible de anticipar.

"Quiero que entiendan una cosa..." Remus regresó a ser el Remus dulce y noble "no voy a ser su rey, sólo déjenos ir"

"Le ruego..." O'Connell comenzó "que pasen la noche aquí y lo piense mejor"

Estaba harto, Remus estaba harto y cansado de aquel absurdo, pero aceptó pasar la noche en esa casa para parar de discutir, O'Connell estaba convencido de que él era el rey que una profecía prometió, pero al día siguiente no lo dudaría más y se iría de ese lugar, quería regresar a Londres en ese preciso momento.

La habitación más grande y hermosa que Remus había visto le fue asignada para que descansara con la que sería reina de los licántropos, al lado, Bennett dormiría en una habitación más pequeña pero no menos exquisitamente decorada.

Cuando el dueño de aquella mansión le mostraba su habitación se dirigió con cautela a su rey "Su alteza, quiero suponer que ha superado las barreras de la noche" dijo, Remus estaba más que harto de aquellas frases indescifrables.

"No entiendo..." dijo por enésima vez mientras abría un ropero que estaba en la habitación, a sus espaldas, Tonks se sentó en la cómoda cama, pero Remus sabía que estaba en espera de una explicación.

"La profecía..." O'Connell estaba por explicar, y ahí de nuevo estaba la maldita profecía "dice que usted acabará con la oscuridad antes del amanecer... esto quiere decir, mi señor, que las noches de luna llena ya no serán impedimento y podremos transformarnos a placer..."

"¿Qué!" eso era, de todo lo extraño, lo más extraño que Remus había escuchado ese día.

"Oh..." suspiró O'Connell "no ha desarrollado esa habilidad, me he tomado la libertad de enseñar esta valiosa arma a las personas que usted vio en el salón hace unos momentos"

"¿Eso quiere decir qué puedes transformarte a voluntad?" era increíble para Remus, él deseaba exactamente lo contrario, dejar de transformarse.

"Por supuesto..." O'Connell sonó orgulloso. "Los dejaré para que descansen..." se marchó sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Remus caminó hacía Tonks y se sentó junto a ella, la tomó de la mano "sé que esto carece de sentido, ya me han explicado de que se trata y me sigue pareciendo absurdo" comenzó para posteriormente contarle todo, desde que escuchó la voz de O'Connell en el muelle hasta ese momento.

"Por supuesto que te negarás" Tonks afirmó refiriéndose a si Remus tomaría el trono o no "misterio resuelto, llamaremos a un ejercito de Aurores que arrestarán a toda esta gente" ella sonó convencida y miró a Remus que no lucía de ese modo "¿verdad?" preguntó para estar segura.

Él se puso de pie y le dio la espalda "eso lo deseaba también, regresar a Londres y olvidarme de esto..." se volvió para mirar a Tonks "pero lo he pensado, puedo ofrecerles una vida mejor a esta gente, esta gente desea que yo sea su rey"

"Remus..." Tonks estaba sorprendida con aquella respuesta "no puedes creer en profecías ¿o sí?"

Él la miró inexpresivo "es como creer en magia ¿no?", ella se quedó boquiabierta con esa respuesta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Pero están locos..." ella insistió.

"Entre esos locos estaba Highmore... ese chico te agradaba ¿no¿Crees que está loco?" Remus contestó, volvía a adoptar ese aire soberbio irreconocible en él.

La joven se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba ante una situación fuera de control, le era imposible creer aquello, comenzó a sentir unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, por la enorme impotencia que sentía. "Haz lo que quieras..." dijo, pero su voz ya indicaba que su llanto no tardaría en brotar.

Remus se apresuró a abrazarla y sostenerla "¿no te das cuenta? Si soy un rey... te podré ofrecer un futuro, ya no seré un perdedor..." confesó, ese era su motivo antes que todo, el amor era su factor, poderle dar a Tonks todo lo que ella quisiera y que hasta entonces le era imposible.

"Yo me enamoré de Remus Lupin, el hombre tierno, de corazón noble, no me enamoré de Remus, el rey de los hombres lobo, no me importa el dinero que tengas o si tienes a un pueblo a tus pies" ella le dijo tapándose el rostro. Él la soltó con suavidad, la miró y si ascender al trono significaba hacerla infeliz, entonces no lo haría, no había vuelta de hoja.

"Está bien..." él cedió muy a su pesar, pues pensó en esa gente que lo necesitaba como guía, como líder. La besó con ternura en los labios y ella sonrió, cada vez que él observaba aquella hermosa sonrisa no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

XxXxXxX

En otra habitación de aquella casa, Philip O'Connell estaba sentado en torno a una mesa circular, con él estaban Ann Aykroyd, el otro joven mago de cara redonda e Isaac Highmore.

"McGuiness, cuida la puerta" O'Connell ordenó y el joven mago de rostro redondo se dirigió a la puerta a cuidar, ese joven era Brian McGuiness.

"Esto es inesperado" comenzó la joven Ann Aykroyd.

El rostro de O'Connell se encontraba sumido en pensamientos "lo sé, no contábamos con que la futura reina no sería una de nosotros"

"Pero la profecía dice que tiene que ascender al trono al lado de esa persona" Brian McGuiness intervino desde su lugar en la puerta.

O'Connell seguía meditabundo "lo sé, no podemos permitir que una chica impura arruine todo, mi familia ha esperado por mucho tiempo" golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado "él puede ascender al trono con cualquier otra a su lado, esto no nos va a detener para que nuestra era de comienzo, tenemos que eliminar a todos aquellos que no son como nosotros, y el exterminio no puede dar comienzo si no hay un rey rigiéndonos, él es el elegido, pero ella no..."

"¿Entonces?" Ann Aykroyd sólo quería estar segura de que lo que O'Connell había querido dar a entender era cierto. El sonrió para confirmar, su sonrisa era más siniestra que nunca.

_...continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

gracias por las reviews, eso ya lo saben  
este es un capítulo bastante corto... el siguiente capítulo me entusiasma más

enjoy!

* * *

7.

Al día siguiente Remus se despertó repentinamente como si de una pesadilla tratara de huir, no pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la noche y pese a eso se despertó temprano, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos bien trató de tocar a Tonks para saberse más seguro, su sorpresa fue que a su lado no había nadie durmiendo. Se levantó de golpe, durmió con la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior, su acostumbrado atuendo gastado, estaba de pie en medio de la habitación cuando tocaron la puerta, sin que él dijera algo, O'Connell ingresó acompañado de los hermanos Aykroyd e Isaac Highmore, éste último llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel café oscuro.

"Buenos días, su majestad" O'Connell a penas acababa de decir cuando Remus se fue contra él, lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello de la capa.

"¿Dónde está ella?" con ojos que parecían llamas, Remus preguntó furioso.

El hombre sometido sonrió con nerviosismo "se fue muy temprano, nadie la detuvo porque es la futura reina después de todo, ella puede hacer lo que quiera..." dijo un poco sofocado por las manos de Remus "se fue con el otro Auror"

Sorprendido y devastado, Remus soltó a O'Connell que comenzó a toser. "Quiere decir ¿qué se marchó¿se fue? Pensé que habíamos acordado algo" dijo para si mismo pero en voz alta, Highmore lo observaba con especial dolor en su mirada. "¿Qué me queda ahora?"

"Lo siento, su majestad" O'Connell dijo con un tono plano de voz "puede gobernarnos" esta vez sonaba ansioso.

Era esa la única opción ¿lo era, Remus sentía que ahora no tenía nada que perder, miró con tristeza al ansioso O'Connell "sí, supongo..." contestó no muy convencido.

Todos sonrieron al saber que Remus había aceptado el trono, Highmore dibujó una sonrisa tímida, pero había visto el amor que Remus y Tonks compartían, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

"Muy bien..." entusiasmado dijo O'Connell, "le traemos ropas nuevas" dijo y quitó de las manos de Highmore aquel paquete. Remus lo abrió y en él habían ropas nuevas, nada extravagante pero las telas de las que estaban fabricadas eran, indiscutiblemente, dignas de un rey.

Sin más remedio, Remus vistió aquel atuendo, completamente negro y sentía como si fuera la primera vez que portaba una prenda completamente nueva, ya había olvidado que se sentía, abrió las cortinas de la habitación y un sol inusualmente brillante invadió la habitación por completo, a través de ella, el enorme jardín de la mansión se veía a plenitud, se quedó mirando las pocas flores que lograban nacer en el inclemente clima irlandés, O'Connell ingresó nuevamente a la habitación.

"Venga conmigo" Remus obedeció como si O'Connell fuera el rey y él el súbdito.

Caminaban rumbo a aquella escalera de caracol que descendía a esa enorme habitación donde vio a todas esas personas reunidas el día anterior, a su lado, O'Connell, tras él; los hermanos Aykroyd y Highmore.

"Se estará preguntando..." O'Connell era el único que hablaba con él, a veces le agradecía que le aclarara cosas, pero tenía el presentimiento que ocultaba algo "¿por qué algunos de sus sentidos se han agudizado?" dijo, Remus se sorprendió, su olfato había estado especialmente agudo en los último días "es la respuesta de su verdadero yo... de su personalidad de licántropo, como cánidos que somos, nuestro olfato es superior al de los no licántropos..." al referirse a los no licántropos un tono despectivo brilló.

"Los impuros... ¿no?" Remus preguntó.

"Exactamente" O'Connell sonó feliz.

Remus guardó silencio por un instante pero una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza "y... ¿por qué me he sentido cómo... cómo si no perteneciera a ningún lugar, cómo un forastero?"

Sin detener su marcha, O'Connell respondió con seriedad "porque nosotros somos forasteros en el mundo, somos extraños, diferentes, discriminados... pero eso acabará muy pronto, era la respuesta al llamado de los suyos pues lo hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo" contestó y ya se encontraban descendiendo las escaleras.

Entraron a la enorme sala construida de piedra, las personas que Remus vio el día anterior seguían ahí, lucían como si hubieran pasado la noche en ese lugar. O'Connell se detuvo pero Remus descendió a donde toda esa gente se encontraba, comenzó a caminar entre ellos, su séquito lo siguió al notar eso.

"¿Duermen aquí?" preguntó Remus mirando de un lado a otro, todos con ropas gastadas, algunos aun dormían.

"Sí mi señor"

"No está bien..." Remus respondió quedamente pero se notaba enojado "¿yo duermo en una habitación que es más grande que mi casa en Londres y ellos duermen aquí¿yo visto estas ropas que bajo otras circunstancias no podría costear y ellos visten así?"

"Mi señor, usted es el rey, ellos son sólo los siervos" O'Connell no encontró una mejor respuesta, se notaba nervioso.

"Está mal..." Remus fue contundente y dio media vuelta, rumbo a la puerta, seguido presurosamente de su séquito.

Pararon un par de días, Remus ordenó que toda esa gente podía entrar a la mansión, de pronto, el lugar estaba lleno de magos y brujas, cada vez que él pasaba, lo miraban como a un salvador, esto ponía incómodo a Remus, no era un salvador, sólo trataría de mejorar la vida de sus iguales. Pero no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose triste, prefería estar en Londres al lado de Tonks que ahí y Highmore era el único que aparentemente lo notaba.

Esa tarde, el rey se encontraba con un grupo de magos, todos sentados en una mesa, al parecer debatiendo algo.

"La profecía indica que debe usted tener a alguien a su lado" O'Connell puso el dedo en la llaga, Tonks no estaba y a Remus no le interesaba nadie más.

Remus lo miró, se encontraba sentado en una silla majestuosa, recargado en el brazo de la silla, su mano tapaba su boca, trató de no demostrar emoción alguna "no me interesa nadie"

O'Connell era insistente en seguir al pie de la letra la profecía "pero si no se cumple esta línea de la profecía, nuestra era no dará comienzo como se debe"

Estaba harto de escuchar la profecía y sus estúpidos designios "me da igual quien sea" contestó Remus, su rostro era inescrutable pero su voz era claramente triste.

"Muy bien" O'Connell se puso de pie, "arreglaré todo para que despose a una bella dama, una de nosotros" Remus pudo haberse sorprendido, pero ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera morir en ese instante.

En uno de su habituales recorridos por la casa, habitada por gente que lucía enferma y cansada, Remus fue interrumpido por O'Connell y Highmore que iba detrás de él.

"Mi señor..." dijo O'Connell "en próximas fechas nuestra reina será Ann Aykroyd, es una mujer muy bella"

Para Remus ya nada importaba, no detuvo su marcha "sí, como sea" respondió sin encanto y sin vida en su voz. En la mirada del joven Highmore había una tristeza comparable con la del propio Remus, al escuchar aquello hizo una mueca de dolor, como si sintiera el sufrimiento de su rey.

Esa noche, Remus se disponía a dormir, la vida ya era un mero trámite para llegar a la muerte, ser rey no era lo suficientemente bueno y grande para llenar el hueco que Tonks le había dejado al abandonarlo, lo más grave era que no sabía porque ella había tomado esa decisión. Escuchó como tocaban a su puerta con suavidad.

Al abrir la puerta, Highmore estaba ante él con mirada de angustia. "Mi señor..." dijo el joven.

"No" Remus dijo "no me digas así, estoy agradecido contigo, nos abriste las puertas de tu casa" contestó, olvidando que en algún momento sintió celos por su presencia.

"Sí" sonrió torpemente Highmore "me siento honrado de haberlo tenido en mi hogar"

Ya Remus no discutía alegando que no le hablaran así, con ese respeto absurdo e invitó a pasar al joven. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cerrando la puerta.

"Su majestad, quiero informarle que..." la mirada de Highmore ahora se tornaba temerosa "que Tonks no lo abandonó... que ella... ella sigue en esta casa" tartamudeando pudo completar las frases, Remus sintió como si el aire regresara a él, como si la vida le entrara por la boca.

_...continuará_


	8. Chapter 8

continuando este fic tan "high" XD

este es un capítulo de mucha acción, así como el que sigue, disfrútenlo... no olviden dejar reviews

* * *

8.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" Remus trató de cerciorarse que aquello que Highmore le estaba confesando era verdad.

El chico seguía nervioso y con aquella mirada aterrada "la era a la que usted dará comienzo es una era de guerra, entre nosotros y los impuros, según la profecía, nosotros triunfaremos acabando con ellos por completo, O'Connell no podía permitir que la reina fuera una impura... así que la encerró en la torre más alejada de esta casa, junto con Bennett, aunque cuando el exterminio de comienzo ellos serán los primeros..." las palabras brotaban de la boca de Highmore una tras otra, él tragaba saliva pero procuraba hablar lo más rápido posible "al desaparecerla a ella ¿qué más le quedaba a usted, su majestad? Sólo gobernarnos"

A esas alturas, Remus podía creer cualquier cosa, además, Highmore sonaba convencido. "¿Por qué O'Connell no me ha dicho nada de eso? Respecto a la guerra" Remus tomó por los hombros al muchacho.

"No lo sé, tal vez porque sabía que se opondría de entrada, pero con el tiempo lograría asimilar su deber como monarca" Highmore contestó "si el profesor O'Connell se entera que vine a decirle todo esto me matará" ahí estaba descubierta la razón del temor en Highmore.

"¿Profesor?" Remus preguntó intrigado.

"Sí..." Highmore respondió con urgencia "es muy tonto que le siga diciendo así, él fue mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"

A Remus le sonaba muy extraño, recordaba con perfección que Lawrence Aykroyd había sido salvado por su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, además, en esa casa estaba una persona que se suponía estaba muerta: Ann Aykroyd.

"Dime muchacho..." Remus continuó interrogándolo"¿O'Connell les ha enseñado a... superar las barreras de la noche?" dijo, girando los ojos con esas últimas palabras.

"No... a nadie, ha dicho que no estamos listos" Highmore contestó se dirigió a la puerta "me tengo que ir, su majestad"

"No... espera" Remus dio unos pasos tras él pero el joven no se detuvo, justo iba a abrir la puerta cuando Remus, con voz autoritaria exclamó "es una orden de tu rey" con esa frase, Highmore no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. "Eso quiere decir que el único que puede transformarse a voluntad es él, y que me ha estado ocultando cosas... él fue quien atacó a tu amigo... Lawrence Aykroyd" dijo con seguridad, tomó su varita y junto con Highmore, salió de la habitación.

"No entiendo, su majestad" Highmore seguía por un oscuro y vacío pasillo a Remus quien iluminaba con un _Lumos_.

"Esto se acaba ahora... una era mejor para nosotros no significa tener que exterminar a la humanidad, tú... ve a rescatar a Nymphadora y Bennett y deja de llamarme su majestad" ordenó, el chico salió corriendo en dirección a la torre más alejada para liberar a sus colegas, mientras, Remus iba en dirección a la habitación de O'Connell.

Llegó a una enorme antesala, había 3 puertas, una al frente, la de la habitación de O'Connell y dos en cada lado de la habitación, estaba completamente oscuro y en cuanto entró, su _Lumos_ se desvaneció, seguramente con un _Nox_ no verbal.

"Es una pena..." Remus escuchó aquella voz conocida, profunda y melodiosa, la voz de O'Connell, aunque esta vez, sonaba fuerte y sin ese tono sumiso y respetuoso "que se haya tenido que enterar así de nuestra misión, nunca confié en el chico Highmore, un alumno brillante pero demasiado blando"

En penumbras, Remus trató de acercarse, pero por las dimensiones del salón era difícil saber de donde provenía la voz "dame la cara" apretaba con fuerza su varita y estaba dispuesto a atacar lo antes posible.

"Pero yo quería tener a mis tres mejores alumnos a mi lado..." O'Connell continuó no dando importancia a las amenazas de Remus "no había problema con Isaac Highmore, un pobre muchacho avergonzado de su linaje, hombre lobo como yo, no hubo problema con Brian McGuiness, alguien más hizo el trabajo sucio por mi... pero Lawrence Aykroyd... me dolió tener que atacarlo" confesó desvergonzadamente.

"¿Por eso lo atacaste?" Remus seguía deslizándose a través de esa habitación obscura en busca de O'Connell "¿para tener a tus alumnos favoritos de tu lado? Eso es lo más egoísta que he escuchado" se sentía indignado "has hecho ya demasiado en nombre de tu rey, de mi..."

La risa de O'Connell se escuchó por toda la habitación, rebotando en las paredes y confundiendo más a Remus respecto a su paradero. "Sí, pero su hermana resultó ser mejor soldado que él" paró de reír pero el regocijo en sus palabras no se iba. "Mi familia ha esperado mucho por la venida de su rey, aquí está por fin, sin embargo la profecía no dice que será usted el líder que nos conduzca a la victoria, su llegada dio comienzo a nuestra era, pero eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer, ascender al trono al lado de una mujer, si yo tengo que guiar a los nuestros... lo haré con gusto" sonaba convencido.

En una habitación, cómoda pero cerrada con llave y con algún encantamiento para no ser abierta por dentro, Tonks estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en la puerta, frente a ella estaba Bennett sentado en un baúl. De pronto, un fuerte _Alohomora_ se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta pero nada pasó.

"_Bombarda_" gritó la voz, Tonks se apresuró a ponerse de pie antes de que la puerta saliera volando en mil pedazos. Era Highmore que iba a liberarlos.

Pero pronto, ante ellos, Ann y Lawrence Aykroyd, acompañados por Brian McGuiness estaban obstruyéndoles el paso.

"Nos traicionaste" McGuiness alzó su varita amenazadoramente "no interfieras Isaac, tenemos que acabar con los impuros"

Pero Highmore no se apartó pese a que se notaba temeroso, Tonks y Bennett buscaban desesperadamente sus varitas dentro de sus ropajes, afortunadamente no se las habían quitado. "No, las ideas de O'Connell son descabelladas" dijo con firmeza el Auror irlandés.

"Vamos, Isaac, no son ideas del profesor O'Connell" intervino el hermano Aykroyd "es la profecía"

"No..." Highmore se impuso, Tonks y Bennett ya tenían sus varitas en las manos "una profecía se cumple porque alguien quiere que se cumpla, no porque deba cumplirse, O'Connell está obsesionado con esto y el único que cubría las características que la profecía indicaba es Lupin, pero él no buscaba a su rey, él sólo buscaba un pretexto para comenzar con el exterminio de los que no son como nosotros" estaba a punto de decir impuros, pero optó por ese otro término. Por fin Tonks y Bennett se enteraban del meollo de todo aquello. "Larry, él fue quien los atacó..." después dijo, esperaba que eso hiciera recapacitar al menos a los hermanos Aykroyd.

"Lo sé..." él joven rubio contestó con voz sombría "él nos considera suficientemente valiosos como para querernos en su ejercito" Highmore se sorprendió con aquella respuesta.

"Basta..." la voz de Ann Aykroyd se elevó por encima de todos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro "no importa si tenemos que acabar contigo Isaac, pero no pasarán de aquí" se acercó amenazadoramente con varita en mano.

Y los embrujos y contraembrujos comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar, era increíble como tres magos comunes podían enfrentar de ese modo a tres Aurores, pero así era, los hermanos Aykroyd y Brian McGuiness resultaron ser mejores oponentes de lo que pudieran aparentar, era lo mismo que sucedía con Remus, la gente, al ver su aspecto de enfermos y cansados, no esperaría mucho de ellos, pero eran buenos, eso tenían que dárselo.

La chica Aykroyd era la que lucía más feroz, luchaba frente a frente contra Adam Bennett; Isaac Highmore enfrentaba a su viejo amigo Lawrence Aykroyd mientras Tonks tenía sus propios problemas con Brian McGuiness. Tras dedicarse sólo a bloquear hechizos, Tonks decidió llamar un florero que estaba en una mesa, cerca de McGuiness.

"_Accio_" dijo la bruja, el florero vino hacía ella pero en el camino se encontró con la cabeza de McGuiness dejándolo fuera de combate. Tonks esbozó una sonrisita de satisfacción sólo para ver como Bennett caía tras recibir un hechizo en el pecho.

Estaba distraída viendo cómo su colega quedaba fuera de combate cuando sintió por la espalda a Ann Aykroyd que la inmovilizó tomándola por el cuello y doblándole el brazo. "Larry, por aquí" la bruja licántropo llamo a su hermano que acababa de vencer a Highmore.

El joven Aykroyd se acercó hacía Tonks que estaba indefensa, sujetaba su varita con fuerza pero no podía pronunciar hechizo alguno ya que tenía el brazo de su oponente justo en la garganta y su mente estaba bastante nublada como para hacerlo de forma no verbal. Lawrence Aykroyd apuntaba con su varita justo al rostro de Tonks.

"!_Incendio, Incendio... INCENDIO_¡" se escuchó una voz en medio de la confusión, Highmore se había incorporado y había lanzado hechizos sin ton ni son para poder salva a Tonks. Los muebles comenzaron a arder y el fuego se extendió con rapidez por el pasillo, pero había funcionado, eso distrajo a los hermanos Aykroyd y Tonks estaba libre.

Highmore tomó a Bennett, rodeando su cuello con el brazo de su colega inconsciente y caminó a lo largo del corredor que ya estaba en llamas.

"¿Pero qué pretendías al incendiar todo?" Tonks iba tras ellos, dejando atrás a los hermanos Aykroyd que estaban más preocupados por sus vidas que por atrapar a los impuros, sin embargo, Lawrence Aykroyd llevaba consigo a McGuiness.

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió" confesó Highmore que ahora, a parte de cargar a Bennett, evitaba las llamas.

Unas vigas tras ellos cayeron obstruyendo el paso en el pasillo, dejando a los Aykroyd y McGuiness rezagados. Tonks intentó volver para ayudarles, antes de que Highmore la detuviera, pues no había tiempo, una viga enorme cayó sobre el Auror irlandés, prensándole la pierna contra el suelo, soltando a Bennett y su varita.

"Oh, genial..." Tonks levantó la viga con un hechizo, pero definitivamente la pierna de Highmore no lucía bien y no podría seguir caminando. "Piensa, piensa..." la bruja se golpeaba la cabeza tratando de recordar un hechizo sanador, pero nada le venía a la mente, ella sola no podría sacar a Bennett y Highmore de la casa.

En el salón reinado por oscuridad, Remus y O'Connell seguían con su enfrentamiento verbal, Remus se movía a través de la habitación pero O'Connell hacía lo mismo confundiendo más a su oponente, quien trataba de hacer uso de sus sentidos agudizados sin mucho resultado. Un ruido extraño pero conocido llegó a oídos de Remus, como el sonido que hacen los leños al quemarse en una chimenea, y sintió un calor sofocante... de pronto el fuego se apoderó de la habitación, iluminando todo, por fin lo veía, estaba frente a él, con su sonrisa siniestra, O'Connell se notaba sereno pese a las llamas.

Por fin se enfrentarían.

_...continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

Después de más de un año por fin actualizo esta historia! dejé de actualizar en un punto bastante cumbre dentro del fic, jaja, este es el penúltimo capítulo y espero que mis viejos lectores regresen, jojo

si me "manché" como decimos en México, quesque más de un año para actualizar, jaja

ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a JKR, yo sólo me fumé la historia... y algunos personajes originales

aquí está la gran batalla entre Remus y O'Connell... me gustó bastante escribirla

* * *

9. 

El pánico cundió por toda la casa, los que hasta entonces vivían ahí, los reclutados por O'Connell, salieron rápidamente, quedando adentro sólo Remus y O'Connell en aquella habitación que parecía un trozo de madera quemándose, y en el pasillo, aun atrapados, Tonks con Highmore herido y Bennett inconsciente, más atrás estaban los hermanos Aykroyd y Brian McGuiness.

Ahora que estaban frente a frente, Remus calculaba a su oponente, pero éste no detuvo para hacer tal cosa, con un movimiento violento, agitó su varita, lanzando un hechizo que arrojó a Remus varios metros, cayó muy cerca de las llamas, un poco más y hubiera muerto. A penas lograba ponerse de pie cuando vio como la sonrisa de O'Connell se transformaba en un hocico, sus manos en garras y su piel se tornaba peluda, estaba haciendo uso de esa habilidad que sólo él tenía para transformarse a voluntad.

El mago a penas estaba dándose cuenta de la magnitud y peligro de aquella transformación cuando O'Connell, ahora más lobo que hombre, se abalanzó contra él, llevándolo contra el suelo de nuevo. En medio del forcejeo, Remus soltó su varita inconscientemente y ésta rodó a unos metros de él, pero aquella bestia lo tenía sometido, su fuerza era superior, tal que Remus era incapaz de quitárselo de encima.

Algo explotó en la casa, provocando una gran llamarada que casi alcanza a O'Connell, para protegerse del fuego, tuvo que soltar a Remus, dejándolo libre.

Antes de intentar algo, Remus comenzó a buscar su varita desesperadamente, pero el lobo lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, esta vez parecía calcular sus movimientos. Remus tenía que vigilar con un ojo a O'Connell y con el otro tratar de localizar su varita extraviada. Por fin logró verla junto a la pata de una silla muy antigua que aun no era alcanzada por las llamas. Dio un gran saltó, como un beisbolista que busca una bola en el jardín central, pero O'Connell hizo lo mismo y era más ágil ahora que era un lobo.

Remus pudo ver casi en su mano derecha la varita, pero la pesada pata de O'Connell lo detuvo, apretando su brazo contra el suelo, apretándolo hasta que sus huesos comenzaron a crujir y las garras del animal a enterrarse profundamente en su piel y músculos, hizo un leve ruido de dolor con la boca, casi un quejido, pero intentaba, con todo y animal sobre su brazo, alcanzar su varita, sin darse cuenta que su posición, tendido de esa forma en el suelo, era poco segura, totalmente vulnerable. Pero no le importaba, estiraba su brazo y su mano para conseguir su única herramienta, entre sus dedos podía sentir la madera de ella pero la bestia apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, y en su rostro animal se podía ver en sus ojos, grandes y centellantes, una satisfacción inhumana por verlo sufrir de esa manera.

Un gran crujido se escuchó por encima de crepitar de las llamas, estaba hecho, el brazo de Remus estaba roto y destrozado pero en su mano tenía su varita por fin, la bestia apartó su garra del brazo de su víctima. Soportando aquel indescriptible dolor, Remus se puso de pie, la sangre en su brazo sólo obscurecía su atuendo negro, la manga de su brazo derecho era ahora un montón de tiritas de tela. Tragó saliva para continuar su batalla pese al horrendo dolor que sentía.

El lobo trató de atacarlo nuevamente, Remus estaba convencido que O'Connell era totalmente conciente de sus actos, y que con esa lucidez lo atacaba para dejarlo inconsciente mas no matarlo, seguía obsesionado con la profecía. Con sólo un brazo servible, Remus era incapaz de hacer demasiado ante su feroz adversario. El lobo tenía su hocico a escasos centímetros del cuello de su cuello, sólo se lo impedía su brazo bueno que era arañado por la bestia. Pero lo consiguió, O'Connell lanzó una mordida al mago, sólo alcanzándole parte de la sien y abriendo una gran herida en la frente.

El animal dio un paso atrás, Remus comenzó a sentirse mareado por la pérdida de sangre, y la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza le enrojecía la mirada. Observó al suelo y pudo ver el rojo más intenso que jamás había visto, el rojo de su propia sangre.

De inmediato e instintivamente llevó su mano hacía la herida y se tambaleaba, al parecer O'Connell sólo esperaba que cayera por fin vencido. El olor que Remus percibía era fuerte, nunca antes lo había olido tan cerca, ese olor seco y cortante de la sangre.

Muy dentro sabía que no podía desmayarse, que no podía dejarse vencer ni por O'Connell ni por el dolor que sentía físicamente. Pero era incapaz de enfocar, todo olía y se veía como sangre, las llamas y los gruñidos de su enemigo se mezclaban, eran irreconocibles.

Dentro de su confuso cerebro pensó que ese era un lugar y una forma muy absurdos de morir, que no podía morir si ya había sobrevivido a tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero algo más le dio fuerzas, no podía morir porque amaba a Nymphadora Tonks, la amaba tanto y tan desesperadamente que morir significaba no estar con ella, morir era dejarla sola, tal como él creyó que ella lo había dejado a él.

La sangre no dejaba de escurrir por su frente, su brazo no dejaba de doler, pero su furia y pasión despejaron su mente. Estaba erguido nuevamente, con aquella posición soberbia nunca vista en él, con esa actitud de rey, su figura se dibujaba, ensangrentada y herida pero imponente y amenazadora entre las llamas que peligrosamente invadían el salón.

El lobo emprendió su carrera en contra de Remus quien con un leve y sutil movimiento de su varita lo repelió, se estrelló contra una pared y cayó. Al instante regresó a ser Philip O'Connell, el humano.

Agotado y jadeando, Remus dio por vencido a su oponente, ahora le quedaba huir de la casa en llamas. Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a O'Connell vencido, pero no consiguió dar ni siquiera un paso cuando escuchó a su enemigo ponerse de pie y tratar de tomar su varita que estaba en algún lado en el suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Remus apuntó con su varita a la garganta de O'Connell acorralándolo contra la pared.

"No tienes las agallas para matarme" O'Connell se mostró amenazador pese a su desfavorable posición. Remus lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, las flamas que invadían la casa y en breve la destruirían se reflejaban en ellos.

"No, no soy tan bajo como tú" respondió Remus sin bajar su arma y con desprecio y enojo en sus palabras. Se miraron por otros instantes, pero ambos sabían que si no se mataban mutuamente las llamas lo haría si no se apresuraban.

Las cortinas de la habitación cayeron causa del fuego, fue la señal que Remus necesitaba, se volvió nuevamente listo para salir cuando O'Connell se agachó rápido para tomar su varita y apuntó en dirección a Remus que le daba la espalda.

"Cruci..."

Pero O'Connell no terminó el hechizo, Remus se giró velozmente y con su puño izquierdo golpeó el rostro de su enemigo, callándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate aunque no logró noquearlo, simplemente se revolcaba en el suelo con la nariz posiblemente rota.

"No te voy a matar, pero tampoco salvaré tu vida" Remus lo miró desde arriba, pero pronto por fin se dirigió hacía la puerta para salir del lugar.

Buscaba desesperadamente la salida cuando escuchó una voz lejana.

"¡Remus!" alguien lo llamaba al fondo de aquel pasillo, pudo reconocer la voz de Tonks.

"¡¿Nymphadora?!" gritó para asegurarse de la localización de ella y de los otros dos Aurores.

"¡No me digas así, dime Tonks!" fue la respuesta por parte de ella, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer lo hacía sonreír, pues era capaz de preocuparse por aquello en una situación como esa.

Evitando las llamas y muebles caídos, Remus caminó en dirección opuesta a la salida en busca de los Aurores. Ahí estaban, Tonks con aquellos dos hombres heridos y sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo... y a tu cara...?" ella pregunto de inmediato al verlo.

Remus se agachó y con su brazo ileso logró colocarse a Bennett en la espalda para poder sacarlo de ahí "ya habrá tiempo de explicarlo" contestó "¿puedes ponerte de pie?" después le preguntó a Highmore quien asintió, se puso de pie y fue auxiliado por Tonks.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, Tonks recordó a los magos que había enfrentado momentos antes, agitó su varita y despejó el camino. Ahí mismo estaban Lawrence y Ann Aykroyd con Brian McGuiness que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, el joven rubio lanzó una mirada a los Aurores, una mirada de agradecimiento.

De vez en cuando, cuando las llamas eran pequeñas pero obstruían el paso, alguien conjuraba un "Aguamenti" para salir más rápidamente. Todos salieron por la puerta principal y pudieron ver el cielo morado del amanecer.

El frío de la mañana parecía cortarles el rostro, después de haber estado envueltos en fuego. Los hermanos y McGuiness se quedaron a varios metros de distancia de donde Remus había tendido en el césped a Bennett que parecía recobrar el conocimiento.

Algunas de las personas que habían abandonado el edificio seguían ahí, observando como la casa era consumida por las llamas. Un hombre mayor, con una cicatriz gruesa cruzándole el ojo, de posición deteriorada y barba abundante se acercó a Remus.

"Su majestad..." dijo el anciano, Remus lo miró atento "nosotros creíamos que de verdad una era mejor para nosotros estaba por comenzar" diciendo esto, se marchó.

"Yo también lo creía..." Remus dijo para si mismo, con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

"Aun puedes cambiar el futuro para nosotros" dijo Highmore dirigiéndose a Remus quien lo volteó a ver sorprendido pero sin decir nada.

Con los brazos cruzados, para calentarse un poco, Tonks miraba la casa incendiarse "es hora de que le hables al Ministerio Irlandés" dijo a su colega.

"Sí..." Highmore suspiró "creo que después de esto me correrán, pues un Auror no puede ser un licántropo o viceversa"

"¿Qué hay de ellos?" Tonks preguntó señalando con la mirada a los Aykroyd y McGuiness.

"Que se vayan..." Highmore respondió "como sea... son mis amigos"

Tonks se dejó caer en el césped, agotada y dirigió su mirada al cielo, las cenizas volaban por todo el lugar, surcando el cielo del amanecer. Highmore se acercó cojeando hacía Remus y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "Después de todo... yo no era el de la profecía" Remus fue el primero en hablar.

"Lo eres" un sonriente Highmore lo miró.

"¿Qué? Puede ser cualquiera" contestó Remus que al parecer había olvidado momentáneamente la sangre que escurría de sus heridas.

"Dudo que O'Connell se haya equivocado, estaba obsesionado con esto" respondió mirando la casa "pero mal entendió la profecía..." volvió a pausar y se aclaró la garganta "tu venida a Irlanda fue por casualidad y no eres descendiente de alguna familia de licántropos como yo o el mismo O'Connell... no tienes que exterminar a los no licántropos, sólo lograr que por fin nos integremos a la sociedad, o comenzar este proceso para que generaciones venideras continúen con tu labor, nos darás luz después de la oscuridad, tu origen es humilde pero si logras algo... eso te hará inmortal, podrás borrar las líneas que nos dividen, tontamente, de otros que no son como nosotros y el amor nunca dejó ni dejará de ser tu motivación... ser rey no significa establecer una monarquía, es representar algo grande y noble" explicó, Remus lo miró atónito.

"Dudo mucho que alguien como yo pueda cambiar al mundo" dijo Remus de forma pesimista.

"No al mundo, puedes empezar por Inglaterra" el Auror irlandés sonrió nuevamente "que el Ministerio de tu país te escuche..."

"¿Quieres que les vaya a pedir limosna como un mendigo?" Remus preguntó mirándolo.

"No..." Highmore se dejó caer en el pasto pues su pierna ya no podía más "quiero que te pares ante ellos como un rey"

Sin argumento contra eso, Remus se quedó pensativo, meditando lo que Highmore le decía. Todos miraban a la casa ser consumida por el fuego, como si un mal sueño hubiera acabado por fin.

_...continuará _


	10. Chapter 10

gracias a todos! aquí el último capítulo...

* * *

10. 

Remus estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de un suéter viejo, sobre el muelle de Hanover, observando el mar, el viento era violento y le despeinaba el cabello, su brazo estaba vendado al igual que su frente; a sus espaldas estaba Tonks en la puerta de la casa Highmore despidiéndose y arreglando las últimas cosas oficiales con Highmore, con muletas de por medio, Bennett y otros Aurores irlandeses.

Unos minutos más tarde, la bruja tomó del brazo bueno a Remus y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al barco que los llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra seguidos por Adam Bennett.

A penas había zarpado el barco, cuando Tonks se acercó a Remus quien miraba el triste cielo irlandés desde la popa. "¿Estás bien?" ella preguntó.

"Con unas cicatrices de más, pero estoy bien" él respondió y la miró "te prometí que estaría bien" sonrió. Ella correspondió la sonrisa y acarició su rostro. "Perdón..." él dijo, aunque ella pareció no entender "pensé que me habías dejado, cómo fui tan estúpido para pensar eso... y aunque lo hubieras hecho, nunca debí aceptar ser rey de nada" entonces explicó.

"Está bien..." ella lo consoló "esa gente te necesitaba, aun necesitan a alguien" respondió, pues ella pudo ver como era la vida de los licántropos, conocía a Remus pero él era un caso especial, pues pese a su condición tenía gente a su lado, pero muy pocas personas se arriesgan a compartir con hombres lobo.

Él se quedó cayado un instante, Irlanda parecía cada vez más lejana desvaneciéndose en el horizonte. Ella no se atrevía a hablar, pues rara vez él se veía con tanta paz, interrumpirlo sería un crimen.

"Nymphadora..." él dijo observándola, sus ojos en ese momento parecían tornasol, ella no le alegó que le dijera Tonks pues la voz del mago sonó tan triste como bella "cásate conmigo". Ella lo miró incrédula. "sino¿qué futuro hay?" entonces él decidió preguntar.

Ella comenzó a reírse "no me vas a proponer matrimonio cada vez que hagas algo estúpido" dijo, él la miró con las cejas levantadas. "No es una buena razón para hacerlo..."

"¿Entonces cuál es?"

"Desearlo" ella respondió dando un golpecillo en el pecho de Remus, justo donde está el corazón.

"¿No lo deseas?" él preguntó.

Tonks se encogió de hombros "la cosa es que tú lo desees" respondió y abrazó a Remus, quien la llevó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Nunca habían mencionado antes la idea de casarse, ambos suponían que el otro no estaba interesado, pero esa breve conversación había cambiado esa idea.

Su viaje hasta Londres pasó sin mayores incidentes. En la estación de trenes se despidieron de Adam Bennett quien agradeció a ambos por haberle salvado la vida. Estaba obscureciendo cuando Tonks y Remus llegaron a su acogedora casa en las afueras de Londres.

Antes de entrar, mientras ella buscaba las llaves de la casa algo más llamó su atención. Remus se arrodilló ante ella "cásate conmigo..." volvió a hacerle aquella proposición y nuevamente ella se sorprendió, antes de que pudiera decir algo, él continuó "esta vez lo deseo..."

La bruja entonces comprendió que esta vez era más que una simple forma de disculparse. "Por supuesto..." respondió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Aun en el suelo, Remus confesó "me gustaría tener un anillo..."

"Pero párate" ella pidió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Remus "tú eres el rey aquí..." bromeó y los dos comenzaron a reírse.

XxXxXxX

Sus ojos bien abiertos miraban el techo despintado, estaba nervioso, miró el reloj y ya eran las cinco de la mañana, faltaba poco para su cita de ese día. Sentía una gran ansiedad. A su lado estaba ella, la que lo ayudaba a seguir caminando, tan profundamente dormida que no se atrevió a hablarle.

"¿No puedes dormir?" fue ella quien le habló.

Remus aspiró y desde el fondo de su garganta respondió con simpleza "no..."

Tonks se volteó para verlo, aunque no podía abrazarlo, había un vientre crecido y a punto de dar a luz de por medio, pero tomó su mano "todo saldrá bien..." sonrió, eso tranquilizó de sobremanera a su acompañante.

"¿Irás, cierto?" él preguntó y ella asintió. Unos segundo más tarde él se levantó para arreglarse, tomó un baño, incluso había comprado ropa nueva que ese día vestiría para aquella importante cita.

Más tarde ella también se despertó por completo, su condición no le permitía levantarse con mucha agilidad. Desayunaron en la mesa de la cocina y ya cuando el sol estaba fuera estaban listos para salir.

Al caminar por el pasillo, que ahora le parecía más estrecho y ella aseguraba que así era, que el pasillo se encogía, Tonks tiró un marco con una foto en él. Intentó agacharse para levantarlo infructuosamente.

"Yo lo levanto..." dijo Remus, ella entonces se dirigió hacía la puerta. Al mirar la foto, él no pudo evitar sonreír. Los dos lucían felices en la fotografía fechada de casi un año antes de ese día. Tonks se veía hermosa y llena de luz con su vestido blanco de novia y con el _look_ de cabello negro que había elegido para ese día, Remus vestía esmoquin negro impecable, él mismo se sorprendió de verse así de elegante, pero sobre todo, rejuvenecido, lleno de vida.

"Vamos a llegar tarde..." Tonks lo llamó y él dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa donde estaba y salió del lugar.

Iban rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, Tonks no había ido en meses, tenía permiso médico, Remus había pedido una audiencia para hablar de ciertos puntos que quería discutir sobre Licántropos. Como empleado del Ministerio, era sabido que él era uno, pero por primera vez pedía tal cosa; un asunto como este tomaba meses en ser procesado, Remus, aprovechando su trabajo ahí, pudo colar la solicitud para que ésta fuera tomada en cuenta antes.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio, los Weasley los esperaban, sólo Arthur, Molly y Bill, quien había ayudado a Remus a recopilar información, ordenarla y presentarla, pero fue Remus quien escribió el discurso que pronunciaría ese día, el chico Weasley había tenido un comportamiento errático cada luna llena, pero aun así, se consideraba parte de la desgracia de los hombres lobo.

"¿Listo?" el señor Weasley saludó con una palmada en la espalda. Remus rió nerviosamente.

"Siento que voy a vomitar" confesó, era bastante lógico con los nervios.

Mientras, Molly preguntaban a Tonks como se sentía ahora que ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo. Pero algo más llamó la atención de la Auror, ella creía que esa persona que se acercaba no iría pero se equivocó, por la calle iba caminando, con una leve cojera, Isaac Highmore, ella lo había contactado en cuando se enteró que el caso de Remus iba a ser revisado, pero nunca recibió respuesta.

Remus discutía los últimos detalles con Bill y el señor Weasley cuando sintió la mano de Tonks tocándole el hombro, él volteó para ver que quería pero con sorpresa y alegría vio a Highmore.

"Highmore, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte" Remus sonrió, era el chico que le había dado la idea de aquella osada acción que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Vine a apoyar a su majestad" Highmore sonrió, los Weasley no entendieron a qué se refería, Remus y Tonks les habían contado su aventura en Irlanda pero nada referente a la profecía, eso se quedó sólo en los expedientes de ambos Ministerios.

Tras presentar a Isaac Highmore con los Weasley y viceversa, entraron al Ministerio de la única forma que era posible. Mientras caminaban por los bulliciosos pasillos Tonks y Highmore tuvieron una pequeña charla.

"¿Perdiste tu trabajo?" preguntó Tonks, aunque Remus, que iba unos dos pasos adelante con Bill, pudo escucharla.

Highmore asintió con tristeza "qué se le va a hacer... además, tengo que decirte, que no se encontró el cuerpo de O'Connell por ningún lado" dijo, un enorme nudo en la garganta se apoderó de Tonks, Remus sintió algo similar al escuchar aquello.

Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse, ya estaban en la puerta del salón donde sería la audiencia. Remus tuvo que separarse del resto, el estaría sólo ante un consejo designado para estudiar el caso, él no esperaba que el ministro en persona estuviera ahí. Entró y había un podio en medio, en frente sillas altas donde el consejo se sentaría y a los lados sillas para los curiosos espectadores que quisieran presenciar aquello. Los nervios comenzaron a hacer estragos en cuanto vio que las sillas para espectadores de llenaban con rapidez, el caso era único; un licántropo peleando por derechos para los suyos, había incluso reporteros y fotógrafos de _El Profeta_.

Estaba todo listo, aunque había una silla vacía justo al frente de Remus, sólo esperaba que le dijeran que podía empezar¿cuándo demonios le dirían eso?, sentía que ya habían demorado mucho. Miró a un lado, donde los Weasley, Highmore y Tonks estaban en primera fila, su esposa le sonrió dándole ánimos, eso lo tranquilizó nuevamente, pudo ver más allá, de pie, a Adam Bennett, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Un silencio se hizo y un hombre que asimilaba un viejo león entró, Remus no podía creerlo, el propio Rufus Scrimgeour presidiría la audiencia y lo miró intrigado, era obvio que había escuchado sobre la profecía y sabía que Remus era ese rey prometido.

"Puede comenzar señor Lupin" una bruja, sentada al lado derecho del Ministro ordenó.

Remus sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo extendió y en él había escrito algo, lleno de tachones y manchas de tinta, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

"Hace más de un año..." comenzó con una frase poco propia para comenzar un discurso de esa índole, fue breve pero contundente, procuró no caer en cursilerías y sólo exponer crudamente la verdad que se vivía como licántropo, era un pliego petitorio para la tolerancia hacía los hombre lobo, nada descabellado.

Remus concluyó, al final casi ni siquiera miró el trozo de papel donde llevaba su discurso. El silencio se hizo, un cuchicheo provenía de entre los miembros del consejo y se escuchaba el clic de la cámara fotográfica de los reporteros de _El Profeta_. Highmore se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, los Weasley no tardaron en seguirlo, Tonks le sonreía. El resto de los presentes inundaron el recinto con aplausos, incluso algunos miembros del consejo lo hacían.

En cuanto los aplausos dejaron de oírse, Scrimgeour se puso de pie apoyado en su bastón "gracias señor Lupin, el caso será estudiado, sabrá el fallo muy pronto" dijo el Ministro y por fin, todo había acabado. Junto con el discurso fueron presentadas carpetas de información llenas de datos sobre licántropos que a lo largo de la historia habían hecho algo destacado, pero trataron de hacerlo imparcial, incluyeron también datos sobre aquellos licántropos que usaban su condición para el mal, demostrando que eran tan humanos como cualquier otro.

Salieron del Ministerio, Remus se veía mucho más relajado.

"Bien hecho... definitivamente eres el dueño del reino que por fin ha llegado" Highmore felicitó a Remus, nuevamente los Weasley no entendieron y se despidieron pues Arthur y Bill tenían que trabajar.

"Tal vez no consiga nada pero... no me quedaré con la incertidumbre" Remus respondió al aire.

"Suerte, sólo vine a esto, tengo que regresar a Irlanda, no duden en avisarme cuando el pequeño lobito que cambiará el color de su pelaje nazca" el joven Isaac Highmore bromeó ante las risas de Remus y Tonks, con un chiflido llamó a una escoba que pronto apareció.

Se fue volando y desapareció en el cielo.

Aun mirando al cielo por donde Highmore se fue, Tonks sintió un antojo incontrolable "quiero donas de chocolate" dijo.

"Oh, no, debes comer sano" Remus dijo divertido.

Ella frunció el seño "si no vamos, tu hijo va a nacer con cara de dona de chocolate", ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle.

Él rió "no, pobre, será un lobo que puede cambiar el color de su pelaje con cara de dona de chocolate"

Iban caminando bromeando y riendo al respecto, ella iba sujeta del brazo de él, el sol de medio día comenzaba a calentar el pavimento, sus risas se escuchaban por toda la calle y se notaban felices, tranquilos. El veredicto del Ministerio... no importaba por ahora.

FIN (tal vez)

* * *

bien... muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, ete fan fic tuvo un _break_ de un año! pero por fin lo concluyo 

el título original era "El hombre que debería ser rey", causa de una canción del grupo británico The Libertines, es una canción bastante irónica y basada en esa ironía me pregunté ¿quién puede resultar, de los personajes de Harry Potter, el más irónico si resulta ser un rey? y la respuesta fue casi inmediata... el humilde y pobre Remus Lupin, al que siempre tienden a subestimar, el que sufre de discriminación... de ahí surgió la idea para este fan fic

existe en mi cabeza loca una segunda parte, incluso tengo pensado el nombre para el pequeño lobito que puede cambiar el color de su pelaje, pero no estoy segura si concretaré esa segunda parte... ahora mismo estoy bastante concentrada en mi fan fic **"¿Conoces a Severus Snape?"** y en otras cosas... el tiempo lo dirá

**gracias por leer **


End file.
